


Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp VIII: Se sono tuo, ricordati di me adesso.

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Mafia!World [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Mafia, M/M, Memory Loss, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: Un desafortunado accidente lleva a que el esposo de Jensen Ackles sufra una perdida de memoria que bien podria no ser temporal; ambos pelearan a traves de la neblina que se ha alzado entre ambos para alcanzarle el uno al otro.





	Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp VIII: Se sono tuo, ricordati di me adesso.

**Author's Note:**

> El ultimo de los Time Stamp de nuestro bonito Mafia!World. ❤

 

La Tristana estaba de fiesta hoy, el séptimo aniversario de la unión Ackles-Padalecki se celebraba dentro del lujoso restaurante Italiano, donde todos vestían elegantes y chocaban sus copas en honor a los dos hombres que ocupaban la mesa principal, ambos sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, a veces Jared Padalecki se inclinaba hacia el Jefe de la mafia de Baltimore, susurrándole cosas al oído en un tono lleno de diversión. Lucían como la pareja perfecta, nadie dudaba que eso fuera cierto, y habiendo estado juntos tantos años, todos sabían exactamente como eran estas fiestas.

 

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que se habían casado, cuando Jared apenas era solo un profesor de una reconocida academia, ahora era el director de siete academias en Maryland, Virginia y Nueva York, además de tener una reconocida tienda de venta de instrumentos que también financiaba pequeñas bandas locales y las impulsaba. Diablos, ahora Jared Padalecki era tan reconocido y respetado como su esposo, aunque por razones muy diferentes.

 

Jensen Ackles se había consolidado en la costa este después de haber negociado con los Colombianos y los Rusos por muchos años, había conseguido también un buen trato con los Gomorra, y con el paso de los años los había doblegado hasta ponerlos bajo su mando; por ahora, todo había alcanzado un punto en el que se podría decir, había paz.

 

Claro que absolutamente todo estaba bajo su control, en esa ciudad e incluso en las inmediaciones más cercanas no había absolutamente ningún negocio que no se diera sin su aprobación, Jensen Ackles estaba haciendo historia. Ahora no sólo era alguien que había escapado en innumerables ocasiones de la muerte, sino aquel que la había puesto a su servicio.

 

Eran una pareja de oro.

 

 

 

 

Jensen Ackles estaba sentado en la sala de espera del Hospital General de Baltimore, el rostro escondido debajo de sus manos, que le impedía a cualquiera ver su expresión, tenía el cuerpo inclinado, los codos en las rodillas, la respiración suave, pero en completa tensión. Parecía un toro antes de comenzar el rodeo, incluso peor, a todos les daba la impresión de ser una granada que podía estallar en cualquier segundo.

 

La parte frontal de su camisa estaba manchada de sangre, y también sus pantalones de vestir grises, en el asiento a su lado estaba su saco y su pistolera, donde las enormes armas se exhibían sin vergüenza. Había una cajetilla de cigarrillos y una botella de agua junto a ellas también.

 

La sala de espera había sido vaciada para que el Líder de la Costa Este se sentara, nadie, ni siquiera los policías, había podido impedirlo, la gente se había marchado a otros lugares en el hospital, y los únicos que se sentaban en la misma aparte de Ackles, eran las dos adolescentes que continuaban abrazándose la una a la otra, y los dos hombres altos que miraban a todas partes, con sus armas visibles.

 

\- ¿Has intentado hablar con él? - La voz de Jeff Morgan se escuchó al final del pasillo, sus ojos puestos en Christian Kane, quien fumaba muy cerca de la ventana, bajo la mirada enfadada de una enfermera que acomodaba suplementos en un carrito.

 

\- Claro que no - da una fuerte calada, llevando hacia sus pulmones todo el aire del cigarrillo que sostiene para después soltarlo con suavidad - ¿Qué se supone que le diga...?, que por culpa de algún bastardo con delirios de grandeza y expectativas de matarlo, su esposo resultó herido y le dejó una enorme herida en la cabeza - su expresión, pese a sus palabras es sombría mientras relata cada palabra - No puedo decirle lo obvio, si le voy a hablar es para decirle que ya tengo a quienes planearon toda esta mierda para que pueda vengarse.

 

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que no fue solo un accidente? - cuestiono Morgan, mirando hacia las adolescentes que intentaban no llorar, pero a las que le era imposible, y sin su madre en casa, era aún más difícil aunque no se sintieran desoladas, aunque los médicos dijeran que había altas probabilidades de que Jared sobreviviera.

 

\- Hey, ¿Como esta? - ambos se exaltaron con la repentina interrupción de Misha Collins. - lo siento, amor, el tráfico era horrible. - dijo acercándose a Morgan y abrazándolo.

 

\- No lo sabemos exactamente, pero supongo que lo más importante es que el doctor aseguró que Jared sobreviviría. Pero no entro en detalles de si estará totalmente bien, había mucha sangre y el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, eso es lo que más nos preocupa supongo... Bueno... Y que fueron directamente por él...

 

\- ¿Directo hacia él? ¿Por qué? Todo el mundo sabe que atacar a Jared solo volvería a Jensen un sanguinario. - Collins suspira, mirando a la figura encorvada de Jensen. - iré a hablar con el... - se mueve hacia Jensen, pero Morgan le sujeta de inmediato. - ¿Qué?

 

\- ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea? - pregunto con suavidad, mientras su atención está sobre Jensen, casi como si lo vigilará - Tú mejor que nadie debería comprender que la cordura de Jensen es Jared.

 

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Ignorar el problema no va a resolverlo, Jeff. - y aun con eso, Jeff no le permitió moverse. - Jeff, se cómo manejarme entre ustedes, ya han pasado más de quince años... Sé cómo lidiar con Jensen.

 

\- Pero, no has lidiado con un Jensen que ha estado tan cómodamente feliz con su pareja por años y al que una vez más, intentaron arrebatarle la felicidad de plumazo. Sé que eres bueno, increíblemente bueno, pero confía en mí que ahora no es el momento.

 

Misha no parece de acuerdo y tiene toda la intención de contradecir a su pareja cuando el doctor aparece por el pasillo caminando con lentitud y el expediente de Jared firmemente sostenido contra su pecho, al punto que en su mano se nota el exceso de fuerza.

 

Christian Kane de inmediato se acercó a él, adelantándose a la pareja que continuaban forcejeando, el doctor le miro casi con alivio, aunque solo fue algo momentáneo, puesto que se tensó de nuevo cuando Kane estuvo frente a él, bueno, al menos no tenía que enfrentar a Jensen Ackles, eso sí que sería algo peligroso.

 

\- Señor Kane, el señor Padalecki ha salido de cirugía, vamos a trasladarlo a una habitación en cuidados intensivos, de las seis costillas rotas, todas soldaran con el tiempo, mientras su brazo derecho tomara al menos seis meses para sanar sin contar que necesitara....

 

\- Ya, pase a la parte donde me habla de su cerebro. - Christian le corto de inmediato, aunque sus ojos no se apartaron del doctor, pudo ver de reojo como las manos de Jensen se apretaban sobre su rostro.

 

\- Si, sobre eso... Bajamos la hinchazón en su cerebro, y logramos sellar la herida sin inconvenientes, no hay más sangrado por el momento... Pero, todo indica que tendremos que esperar a que despierte para evaluar cualquier daño cognoscitivo.

 

\- Pero ¿Cuáles son sus expectativas...? - Kane pregunto, mostrando la impaciencia que aparentemente todos sabían manejar mejor que él. - Es decir... - Kane se detuvo cuando la suave mano de Misha se puso en su hombro.

 

\- Lo siento doctor, sé que en estos momentos está fuera de su control esta situación y es muy pronto para cualquier diagnóstico, pero... Nos preguntábamos, si al menos uno de nosotros puede verlo. Por favor.

 

\- No lo creo posible. -Tan pronto el doctor dijo eso, se arrepintió, su barbilla apretándose antes de sonreír nerviosamente. - no por el momento, volveré a revisar su estado y les haré saber cuándo es conveniente. - explico, muriendo de ganas de marcharse.

 

\- Por favor doctor, realmente necesitamos un espacio para verle - por supuesto que Misha es más diplomático que el resto de la familia a la hora de pedirlo, por lo que es el más indicado para llevar la situación, más de lo que cualquiera podría ser.

 

Kane, expresa los nervios que cada uno tiene, por lo que se pone impaciente y demandante, Jeff no aleja su mano de su arma, atento a cualquiera que pueda hacerles daño y para ser justos, para cualquier reacción que pueda tener Jensen de un momento a otro.

 

El jefe de la familia no ha dicho nada, desde que llegaron al hospital, escoltados y protegidos por una cantidad casi ridícula de hombres y mujeres, había sido difícil alejarle del cuerpo de Jared mientras los médicos trabajaban y lo que le había hecho retroceder había sido el llanto de sus sobrinas que se mantenían una contra la otra desconsoladamente.

 

\- Necesitamos tiempo para instalar al señor Padalecki, señor. - de pronto el medico se alza. - Si quieren un trabajo bien hecho, entonces tienen que dejarnos trabajar, y si tanto le preocupa, solo uno puede venir conmigo y supervisar lo que estamos haciendo, la condición del señor Padalecki es delicada, no puede tener contacto con cualquiera.

 

\- Si, lo siento - Misha contesta, su voz se modera un poco más bajo que la del doctor para hacerle saber con tan simple gesto que ha alzado la voz y con ello recordarle que quizás no sea tan conveniente que lo haga - Esperaremos que sea el momento adecuado, sabemos que está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo y lo agradecemos, solo queremos que tenga en cuenta la petición.

 

La reacción es colectiva, el doctor se fija en las manos que se dirigen a armas mucho más grandes que su carpeta para anotar, y resopla, seguramente enfadado, pero no hay forma que arriesgue su vida por un paciente.

 

\- Bien, dos personas, ahora. - dijo, resignándose a perder su licencia como algo ocurriera.

 

Aunque si es sincero consigo mismo, mientras gira y empieza a caminar por el pasillo dándose cuenta que la cabecilla de la familia es quien se pone de pie y le sigue en primer lugar, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no era el momento para que un paciente en esa condición fuera visitado pero negarle algo a un Auditore, era casi y ligeramente torear a la muerte. No se le podía olvidar que aunque su apellido no figura en su expediente, su paciente, Jared Padalecki era un Auditore.

 

No puso mucha atención quién fue la segunda persona que les acompaño, pero suponía que era Collins, el hombre que hace pocos segundos había hablado con él, un renombrado psicólogo que en su opinión había perdido la cordura cuando se había dejado absorber y corromper por esta familia.

 

Les guio por él área de cuidados intensivos, el silencio era tan intenso que le pareció escuchar como la respiración de sus acompañantes se movía un poco más rápido, alerta, principalmente cuando les guio hasta el final del pasillo.

 

\- Puede ser algo impresionante verle así... - advirtió, abriendo la puerta - Pero les aseguro que se encuentra estable y que pronto podré darles un mejor diagnóstico. Y tengan cuidado con los cables.

 

Observo como el líder de los Auditores respiraba hondo, la expresión que tenía era de indiferencia, y no le sorprendía para nada que fuera así, porque sabía que Jensen Ackles no mostraría su dolor ante nadie, mucho menos ahora que el rumor sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Padalecki podía no ser un accidente.

 

En la habitación, las enfermeras aun trabajaban para poner todo en orden y se sorprendieron cuando el medico vino con compañía, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Jensen Ackles entraba en la habitación, sin siquiera haberse quitado la ropa o haberse puesto un traje como el personal que trabajaba con Padalecki.

 

El músico estaba entubado, con más maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo de las que Ackles quería contar, su pulso era lento aunque monótono, pero era la actividad cerebral lo que preocupo de inmediato a Collins, quien observo el monitor con mucha preocupación.

 

Llevo su mirada al médico, que simplemente no fue capaz de enfrentarse a sus ojos mientras fingía regresar a sus expedientes.

 

Mientras tanto Jensen acariciaba apenas con dos dedos la mejilla ajena, el calor que generalmente tenía la piel morena de Jared se había perdido y una sensación de frío fue lo primero que llegó a sentir.

 

Parecía que yaciera ahí sin vida, como en sus peores pesadillas, sin ser capaz de responderle, de decirle que estaba bien. No era su Jared, no podía aceptarlo, le dolía tanto verlo así, sus labios abiertos por el tubo, las varillas en su nariz, el cabello ahora inexistente en su cabeza, pues habían tenido que afeitarlo de un lado para poder cerrar la herida.

 

Este hombre era todo lo que él amaba de la vida, y al mismo tiempo, era todo lo que le hacía odiarla. Siempre supo que el poder que la presencia de Jared tenía sobre él rayaba en lo ridículo, porque dependía de este hermoso ser humano; se apoyaba en él, y con los años esa relación simplemente se había fortalecido.

 

Jared y él habían vivido tanto, habían sobrevivido a tanto, cada recuerdo ahora se sentía demasiado lejano, como si fuera un amargo recuerdo, la forma en que su esposo siempre se las arreglaba para estar entre sus brazos fingiendo que le necesitaba más de lo que él hacía, era una tortura en este momento, porque añoraba más que nunca su calor.

 

Podía entender que alguien quisiera dañarle, podía entender que alguien soñara con su sangre derramada gota a gota, pero no que alguien lastimara a su esposo, a una persona que era tan jodidamente cálida.

 

Jared no era una amenaza para nadie, pero supone que la fortaleza y equilibrio que le daba, sí que era una ameniza para muchos.

 

No era posible, su esposo no podía estar allí en esa cama, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Jared y enterró su rostro en sus manos nuevamente. No podía perderlo. No ahora. No nunca.

 

 

 

 

Se despertó esa mañana con un dolor en su costado, seguro que el entrenamiento de ayer había sido muy agresivo para su gusto, y aunque él no era un "sapo", se aseguraría de decirle a Jensen Ackles cuan poco le gustaba su entrenador nuevo, ya que Morgan tenia asuntos en el norte de la ciudad que atender y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ver a su esposo, mucho menos tendría tiempo para asistirlo en su entrenamiento semanal.

 

Le gustaba tener su entrenamiento, y por eso había rogado a Jensen que entrenara con él, pero lo cierto es que entrenar con Jensen no era alentador; su esposo se frenaba, no le golpeaba, solo se defendía y aun cuando lo hacía, no era exactamente el mejor.

 

Por eso le había conseguido a Matt Cohen, alto, esbelto, y lo mejor experto en defensa personal, sin piedad alguna por él. Había sido perfecto, pero hoy no lo era demasiado, le dolía el cuerpo, y estaba seguro de que si Jensen quería sexo no podría dárselo.

 

\- Hey, estas despierto temprano. - la voz de Jensen le sorprendió. No esperaba verlo tan pronto.

 

Pero su voz, logró que una sonrisa deslumbrante se forjara en su rostro mientras se giraba para ver a su esposo, que se inclinaba para dejar un beso en su frente - No podía dormir... No sólo tenía días sin verte sino mis moretones tenían moretones, por lo que es difícil acurrucarse así.

 

\- ¿Estas herido de nuestra sesión? -le pregunto, acariciando el cabello largo de Jared y haciendo que este soltara un gemido de gusto. - No recuerdo haber sido tan rudo y eso fue hace cinco días ya.

 

\- Nunca salgo herido de nuestras sesiones, eres demasiado blando conmigo - lo dice y tiene el descaro de moverse un poco más cerca de su esposo, solo para sentir un poco más su calor - Es solo que Matt se ha puesto todo estricto conmigo, dice algo de que tengo un enorme cuerpo y que lo use.

 

\- ¿Te dice eso? - Le pregunto, en ese tono que implicaba problemas para los demás aunque no para él, no en lo absoluto. - hablare con él, nadie maltrata a mi bebé. - Apretó y les atrajo a ambos al sofá, escuchando a Jared quejarse cuando se acurruco en su regazo. - puedo llamar al quiropráctico y ver que puede hacer por ti, no quiero que sientas nada de dolor.

 

\- No lo regañes, solo está haciendo su trabajo, no es su culpa que sea tan torpe - reconoce, suspirando para luego cerrar sus ojos y acurrucarse contra sus pecho, no sabe que Jensen sigue cada detalle, recreándose en su sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nadie te hirió?

 

\- No mientras dormías... - replicó, su mano subiendo a la mejilla de Jared, dejo que su dedo pulgar delineara el hueso que sobresalía hasta llegar a su fina barbilla, que pellizco entre dos dedos. - Eres tan perfecto.

 

\- ¿En serio? - hay incredulidad en su voz cuando escucha a Jensen - Es increíble cómo dices esas cosas y es como si fuera la primera vez, mi corazón late desbocado y apresurado. Creo que nunca podré dejar de amarte.

 

 

 

Jensen Ackles tomo una larga respiración, sintiendo como el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones expandiendo sus bronquios, antes de dejarlo salir todo afuera, cerrando sus ojos a medida que continuaba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, se detuvo en la sala, su mirada dirigiéndose a donde estaba el gran gabinete con tazas que él había coleccionado y que ahora acompañaba a los enormes estantes llenos de libros que Jensen no entendía, y de regalos que Jared había acumulado con los años, también regalos que el mismo Jensen Ackles le había dado. Sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y decidió dar media vuelta.

 

Entro en el oscuro pasillo púrpura que llevaba a las habitaciones de sus subordinados y continuó caminando bajo la mirada atónita de varios de ellos, que parecían curiosos, aunque no se atrevían a comentar algo, ni siquiera le miraban a los ojos.

 

La vieja habitación de Christian Kane estaba vacía aun, porque algunos días, Christian venia y se quedaba, pero hoy Christian estaba aún en el hospital, después de que Amell le hubiera forzado a marcharse cuando casi había roto el cuello de una enfermera.

 

Abrió la puerta y se permitió entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

 

Había una cama y un estante, eso era todo. Sin televisión, sin nada. Ahora entendía porque Christian siempre paso más tiempo afuera que aquí adentro.

 

Al menos aquí podría dormir.

 

Aquí no habían recuerdos, aquí no había calor o ruido, aquí podía dormir sin torturarse a sí mismo, porque aquí no había nada más que el mismo, que la oscuridad que le rodea día a día y que cuando está con Jared quedaba relegada.

 

Aquí sólo era un hombre más.

 

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por golpes suaves en la puerta, tímidos, apenas audible, pero dada la mala noche plagada de pesadillas en las que lloraba sobre el ataúd de Jared, mientras le veía marcharse de la mano de Josh y de su padre, su propia madre esperándolos al final del pasillo.

 

Se movió de la cama, dándose cuenta de que aún tenía la ropa sangrienta puesta, dio un suspiro cuando sintió la ropa crujir al ponerse de pie, y entonces sintió como su espalda se movía casi toda de sitio.

 

\- Maldita sea. - se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, saliendo sin prestarle atención a la gente afuera, Nancy estaba abrazando a Cindy que abrió su boca para decir algo, pero opto por no decirlo, tampoco es que Jensen Ackles la hubiera notado, sus ojos de inmediato se fueron a Morgan, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 

Eso no le decía nada, así que movió sus ojos a la siguiente cara que tal vez si podría decirle algo, y como no, Misha Collins estaba hecho para decir la verdad.

 

\- Por solo unos minutos, despertó. - le informo, respirando hondo. - los doctores dijeron que estaba desorientado, y que cuando intentaron decirle que había ocurrido, perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

 

¿Qué podía sentir sobre eso? Nada, eso seguro.

 

\- ¿Dónde están las duchas aquí? Necesito que alguien vaya por un traje.

 

 

 

 

No solo se había dado una larga ducha, en un sitio en el que nunca imagino que se bañaría, sino que se había dejado la barba después de sentir que no tenía ganas para quitársela, se había colocado un elegante traje color crema, con la camisa interior púrpura que sabía a Jared Padalecki le fascinaba, y con eso se había presentado en el hospital, esta vez acompañado de Stephen Amell, quien le había dedicado una mirada de condolencias tan pronto le había visto.

 

El hombre sabía cómo hacer su trabajo, aunque era una pena que ahora lo odiara tanto, pero al menos era más tolerable tenerle cerca que tener a Christian o a Morgan que no hacían más que recordarle lo ocurrido.

 

\- Las enfermeras me han mantenido informado, volvió a despertar, pero algo ocurre... con su memoria. - dijo, y Jensen le observo de nuevo, notando como sudaba, como si estuviera irremediablemente nervioso.

 

\- Es decir - continuó, humedeciendo sus labios. - Está más que desorientado, mucho más que desorientado y quizás es mejor que lo vea por usted mismo señor. - al ver la expresión de Ackles o más bien la falta de emoción que él pudiera leer, se apresuró a agregar. - No está hablando mucho con los médicos, con nadie en realidad... y todo eso hace más difícil saber lo que le sucede con certeza.

 

No hablo, ni dijo nada más, simplemente camino hacia la habitación donde estaba su esposo, y después de dar un suspiro, entro cerrando la puerta en la cara del detective de homicidios que se quedó allí, en silencio.

 

Dentro de la habitación, se sorprendió de observar a Jared no solo despierto, sino sentado en la cama, con una enfermera anotando sus signos vitales, la televisión encendida en un episodio de algún muy mal show de bodas y vestidos.

 

No pudo describir la clase de alivio que sintió al ver a Jared allí, sus ojos más despiertos de los que había esperado verlos, a menos de treinta horas de haber tenido el accidente, con ojeras púrpuras, pero respirando por su cuenta.

 

Quiso decir algo, pero lo que salió de la boca de Padalecki lo detuvo en seco.

 

\- ¿Quién eres? - la pregunta, es suave cuando la hace, casi inaudible para alguien que no esté tan pendiente de Jared como él lo está en ese instante. Quizás incluso por la forma en que se quedó callado, impulsó a Padalecki a continuar. - Es solo que eres la segunda persona en el día que viene a verme y... no recuerdo.

 

\- ¿No recuerdas? - pregunto, y de pronto las cosas que Amell decía cobraron sentido, sus ojos entonces se dirigieron a la enfermera, que evito su mirada a propósito, algo sabían entonces sobre el estado de su esposo. - ¿Quién soy?, ¿Sabes quién eres?

 

\- Jared Padalecki. - respondió sin pensarlo demasiado tiempo aunque lejano, ausente, incluso con una precaución dirigida hacia el que no recuerda es su esposo ni siquiera cuando estaban conociéndose. - Pero... todo lo demás, como llegue aquí... o porque me falta un dedo, incluso quién eres tú o el otro hombre de hace unos minutos, está borroso.

 

\- Estuviste en un accidente... - dijo, mirando las manos de Jared, que hacían el mismo gesto nervioso que su esposo había tenido los últimos ocho años, tocarse el dedo faltante, añorándolo. - ...eres un músico, un pianista... - la enfermera se retiró, sin decir absolutamente nada, mientas Ackles dejaba en el sofá de la habitación su chaqueta. - ¿Recuerdas eso?

 

\- Me gusta la música - afirma, con una sonrisa suave. - Bueno, es más que eso, pero... no recuerdo... ¿Qué clase de músico soy? - no le pregunta directamente a Jensen, es más para sí mismo que para Jensen que observa el miedo y la confusión inundar la mirada de su esposo.

 

\- Un pianista... y estamos casados... - de pronto Jensen inspira, sintiendo como su corazón, apretado en un puño desde que escucho del accidente, ahora se liberaba, y de pronto, se dejó caer en el sofá, escondiendo su rostro.

 

\- Estamos casados. - dice, más bien repite, llevando su mirada a Jensen para luego de unos segundos agregar, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Estamos casados? ¿Tú y yo? - mueve su vista por Jensen, repasando el cuerpo ajeno, un gesto que no puede evitar.

 

\- Por favor, solo deja que sea una broma. - apenas consiguió escucharle, de hecho, solo escucho la última parte, pero entonces el hombre se estaba poniendo de pie de nuevo, esta vez sus ojos estaban brillantes. - ¿No recuerdas nada de mí, cierto?

 

\- Yo... no - comienza a hablar, pero se queda en silencio, sorprendido por la mirada intensa en los ojos verdes del otro hombre, que al cabo de unos segundos no puede sostener - Lo siento, yo no le recuerdo.

 

\- Mierda. Mierda. - sus manos se cerraban y abrían en puños, había una enorme vena que se estaba mostrando en su nuca, y entonces, sintió que le dolía la cabeza. - Maldita sea. De todas las cosas posibles, ¿Esto?

 

\- Pues si me lo preguntas a mí es mejor eso que perder alguna parte más - dice Jared, incómodo por la reacción del otro hombre, tanto que se repliega hacia atrás.

 

\- Apuesto a que sí, tu siempre el optimista... genial. - asintió, y se inclinó a tomar su chaqueta. - llamare a tu padre.

 

\- No. - se apresuró a responder, tanto que sintió como la habitación le daba un poco de vueltas. - No lo hagas. No me gusta preocuparle, mucho menos a mi hermano.

 

\- Al menos a ellos los recuerdas, así que creo que será lo mejor. - dejo salir un suave suspiro, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su nariz.

 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando exactamente? - preguntó Jared, incorporándose y haciendo una mueca que terminó en un gruñido cuando el movimiento que hizo afectó el área de sus costillas - Mierda, como duele - murmuró, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus manos arrugaban las sabanas por la fuerza con que la tomaba.

 

Se sorprendió cuando siente como ese hombre está con él, en solo unos segundos, tomándole del pecho y recostándolo en la cama.

 

\- Siempre has sido poco tolerante al dolor.

 

Parpadeo, sus ojos verdes se quedaron viendo detenidamente a Jensen que sentó a su lado, mientras subía la sabana y acomodaba la almohada.

 

\- Es una amable forma de decir que soy un llorón. - murmuró con suavidad. - Sabes que deberías decirme tu nombre ¿Verdad?

 

\- ¿Hará alguna diferencia? - le pregunto, tomándose la liberta de acomodar el cabello de Jared, aunque dejó de hacerlo casi de inmediato, tan pronto noto la mueca de incomodidad en Padalecki.

 

\- Supongo que no. - contestó indignado - Es evidente que no te interesa mucho. - respondió, la incomodidad pasó a ser una mueca de enojo, aunque se alternaba con una de dolor, porque cada movimiento que hacía sus costillas dolían.

 

\- Aparentemente no tienes idea de las cosas que haría por ti, ni de lo que ya hice. - tomo la mano de Jared, acariciando el dedo faltante y haciendo que el alto le mirara, un poco asustado. - Te amo, y cuando me recuerdes, tu... Sabrás quien soy...

 

\- Para eso necesito un nombre - respondió, pese al puchero de su rostro, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

 

Miro a los ojos de Padalecki, y este lo miro a él, fue una sensación extraña mirar en esos ojos que añoraba siempre mirar y que ahora no le reconocían para nada, que ahora no le devolvían el amor que tanto había añorado, ese amor que tanto había deseado desde niño, y que sólo su hermano había sido capaz de dárselo. Antes de que apareciera este brillante ser.

 

Lo había perdido, podía sentirlo en su pecho, para este hombre frente a él, nueve años de relación no significaban nada, para este hombre, el no significaba nada. Sintió las lágrimas calientes bajar por sus ojos, y de pronto entendió que esto era aún peor que el que Jared muriera.

 

\- Mis sobrinas vendrán... Por favor, trata de ser gentil con ellas, son también tus sobrinas mientras seas mi esposo.

 

Jared asintió, su mirada rehuyó la ajena, se sentía mareado y de alguna forma, que su supuesto esposo ni siquiera le diera un nombre con que llamarle, que hiciera un esfuerzo por acercarse, que hiciera algo más que verle como si fuera un fantasma, demonios, estaba irritándole, demasiado.

 

\- Está bien. - respondió escuetamente.

 

\- Bien. - Ackles apretó su chaqueta en sus manos y estaba por retirarse cuando de pronto entro el médico, el mismo al que casi había partido en dos la última vez cuando casi asfixia a una enfermera, este le miro haciendo una mueca.

 

\- Señor Auditore, veo que ya comprobó el estado de mi paciente.

 

Jensen asintió, observando por el rabillo del ojo, el interés en la mirada de Jared cuando el doctor dijo su apellido, sin embargo, él se concentró en el medico que tomó el leve movimiento de cabeza que dio como una señal para continuar.

 

\- Bueno... - el médico se aclaró la garganta. - Creo que es evidente para usted que aunque sobrevivió y sus habilidades cognitivas y motoras están en excelente estado, su memoria... su...bueno el...

 

\- Le tomará tiempo recuperarla. - dijo, tomando al médico del hombro para dirigirlo hacia la puerta, no quería enfrentarlo con Jared despierto.

 

\- Justamente de eso necesito hablar con ambos - se apresuró a hablar el médico, pese a la mirada de advertencia de Ackles, sabía que el lugar más seguro era en presencia de Padalecki, más con las probabilidades que manejaba. - Señor Padalecki... lo cierto es que, dudo mucho que recupere su memoria en algún momento.

 

No fue la forma más profesional de decirlo, qué diablos, cuando Collins hablará con Ackles estaría perdido o quizás sería justo en este momento, por la forma en que su paciente hace un sonido entre el miedo y la sorpresa, como si hubiera pateado a un pequeño perro y por la forma en Ackles, reacciona.

 

\- ¿Esta bromeando verdad? - Kane que estaba en la puerta entra, girando al doctor para que lo mirara a los ojos, su mano en su arma.

 

\- No... no - dice, llevando su mirada asustada a Jared cuando el agarre de Ackles sobre su hombro se hace insoportable - Es decir, su lesión... es decir… - no puede seguir hablando, por la forma en que Ackles le empuja, el dolor es insoportable por segundos porque no deja de presionarle y cree que va a morir ahí mismo, hasta que Padalecki habla o más bien grita.

 

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjalo! - dice, mirando de uno al otro y observando cómo varios hombres fuertemente armados entran, justo como el hombre de cabello largo. - ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué están armados?

 

\- ¿Esta bromeando, cierto? - Kane lo pregunta como si Ackles lo fuera a desmentir todo, pero este solo suelta al doctor y se encamina hacia la salida, dejando a su subordinado más cercano con la boca entreabierta. - maldición, vamos muchachos, sigan al jefe. - dice, resignado, lanzando una mirada a Jared, una mirada de desprecio que Padalecki siente muy profundo.

 

 

 

 

No puede evitar ponerse un poco paranoico después del episodio que observó, había gritado, exaltado, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, afligido por los recuerdos que no iba a recuperar y la agresividad de quién era supuestamente su esposo. La verdad era que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, se había sentido extraño, desorientado y perdido; incómodo con su alrededor y tan jodidamente vulnerable que se había terminado desmayando, luego de que su ritmo cardiaco se disparara. Aparentemente había tenido un ataque de ansiedad o al menos eso le había dicho un hombre de ojos azules, tranquilo, algo pequeño y de sonrisa amable. La única persona que no le dirigía una mirada llena de enojo, molestia, añoranza o simplemente como si fuera un muerto andante. Misha era su nombre y era el encargado de escuchar toda la mierda que la familia asumía con los años.

 

La familia.

 

Realmente aun no sabía, una semana después de salir del hospital siendo escoltado por una cantidad ridícula de hombres armados qué no sabía que significaba en realidad y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo, solo sabe que siempre estaba vigilado, que de alguna forma que no comprendía, era apreciado por mucha gente. En realidad era más que apreciado, alguna de esta gente le miraba como si realmente fuera parte de esta familia. ¿Lo era?

 

Primero estaban las niñas, dos mellizas adorables que le contaron con detalle cómo le conocieron, como les había enseñado a tocar el piano e incluso su boda; tiene que admitir que algunas fotografías realmente le sorprendieron, porque su sonrisa, sí que era algo grande, hermosa, deslumbrante. Ellas se encargaron de llenar algunos de los vacíos que las preguntas sin respuesta que Jensen - ahora sabía su nombre - se negaba a responder.

 

Después estaba Nancy, era una mujer que le trasmitía mucha paz, tenía la impresión de que era muy madura, quizás hasta maternal, es decir, que siempre estaba intentando cuidar de los demás. Ella había dicho que no importaba lo que el doctor haya dicho, que él recordaría y había agradecido la esperanza. Era el sentimiento más lindo que había recibido de esa familia hasta el momento. Bueno, el amor de las mellizas también era evidente, aun cuando no pudiera corresponderles.

 

Pero había algo sumamente extraño en todo esto, y él no era estúpido, claro que no lo era, sabía que se estaba metiendo en un lío cuando lo llevaron a una casa alejada de todo, una casa con rejas altas y paredes de piedra y además con hombres fuertemente armados vigilando las entradas; también había autos blindados, Roll Royces elegantes, tres limosinas aparcadas en la entrada, también había visto casualmente un hombre con un chaleco antibalas y varias granadas.

 

Había sido movido a esta casa después de que el médico de la familia consiguiera que le dieran el alta en el hospital para ocuparse de él. Rowan era un hombre viejo y terco, pero amable, que le ayudo a acomodarse en su habitación, y por dios, que habitación. Era casi un apartamento para él solo, bueno, para él y para Jensen, aunque después de quedarse solo en su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que nadie parecía habitar este sitio.

 

Al fin y al cabo, aparte del aprecio que sentía algunas personas de esa excéntrica familia, del exceso de armas que había visto en más de una ocasión y la excesiva seguridad le daban una buena idea respecto a qué se dedicaban, no sabía nada más. Nada.

 

Ni de su accidente, ni de porque estaba siendo tan jodidamente vigilado, ni de porque Jensen le miraba en la distancia, como una sombra. Nada y eso le desesperaba, quería hablar con el hombre, exigirle algo de emoción, algo de... ¡Ni quiera sabe que! Lo cierto es que se estaba empezando a sentir muy solo en ese enorme lugar.

 

No estaba comiendo, Misha y Jim le insistían directamente que tenía que hacerlo; pero simplemente no podía, tampoco dormir sin despertarse gritando en la noche. Lo único que le distraía un poco era la música y con respecto a eso, bueno, su carrera había avanzado maravillosamente.

 

Descubrir eso, sí que había sido una sorpresa.

 

A los tres días de haber estado allí, aislado, haciendo muecas cuando alguien venía a verlo mientras el simplemente admiraba todas y cada una de las cosas que allí había, tazas de muchos países de muchas formas y de infinitos colores, platos apilados con nombres de ciudades, tejidos muy costosos que adornaban su cama, decorada aun con los últimos vestigios de la Navidad, hermosas cortinas, enormes cuadros que seguro costaban más que los zapatos de Jensen Ackles, que todos parecían estar hechos de piel, y luego ese bellísimo piano que había tenido miedo de tocar.

 

Por lo que la visita de Misha Collins le había sentado muy bien, trayendo a una persona que tampoco recordaba, una joven adorable, de sonrisa fácil, Rachel Minner, que en realidad era una dictadora.

 

Esta se había encargado de que entendiera exactamente quién era.

 

Lo que recordaba de él era bastante, a decir verdad, era más que suficiente, el problema era que él tenía casi treinta y siete, mientras que el Jared Padalecki que el recordaba tenía apenas veintiséis, no estaba casado, y vivía solo, aislado de su padre, y de su hermano y su hermana, y Texas. No este hombre que estaba casado con el que parecía líder de un clan de narcotraficantes, con una enorme familia política con la que compartía hogar, y que hablaba al menos una vez al mes con su hermano mayor. Si, el recordaba ser un profesor de piano en una academia de la que ahora era el dueño.

 

Ya no es un simple profesor que había tenido una joven carrera como prodigio del piano, ahora tenía tantas academias a su nombre como para contarlas con los dedos de ambas manos.

 

Ahora había vuelto a la cúspide en la que había estado cuando joven, pero en un campo distinto, la educación, la financiación de chicos que como el habían llegado sin dinero a la ciudad para hacer una carrera.

 

Continuaba enseñando y aprendiendo de chicos realmente pequeños.

 

Le gustaba esa parte de su vida, le gustaba mucho, de hecho, sintió un orgullo indescriptible cuando Misha había traído evidencia de esa parte de su vida, seguramente buscaba que aquello estimulara su memoria y aunque no había recordado nada, al menos había logrado una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Había muchas fotos, muchas en realidad, de sus clases, de sus estudiantes, de sus salones. Incluso algunos cuantos videos, donde él tocaba... vaya que había mejorado, aún no puede creerlo mientras lo mira, él era un prodigio... pero ahí... ahí su música tenía algo que ahora sentía le impedía tocar así.

 

\- No quiero ver más - su sonrisa borrándose de su rostro, mientras cerraba la computadora. Misha le mira, como si fuera a reprenderle y el solo arruga la cara.

 

\- ¿Por qué no? Pensé que te alegraba tu carrera musical, ¿No es así? - el hombre estaba recostado en el cómodo sofá donde se había dejado caer hace poco más de una hora, aún quedaba un álbum fotográfico en sus piernas que no había querido darle, y al inicio Jared había tenido mucha curiosidad.

 

\- Me alegra pero - se encogió de hombros, levantándose y caminando hacia una de las ventanas para después regresar hacia dónde estaba Misha - Ese no soy yo... ni mi música, ni mis logros, no recuerdo nada de eso, incluso, si... hipotéticamente hablando decidiera irme, todo eso quedaría aquí, con la memoria del esposo de Jensen Ackles.

 

\- ¿Entonces, que harás con todos esos niños? ¿Qué harás si te vas y luego recuerdas todo? - Misha le presiono.

 

\- No lo sé - dice, regresando por donde sus pies le habían llevado hace un segundo a la ventana - Supongo que encontrarán alguna forma de seguir, como Ackles lo ha hecho.

 

\- ¿Que sabes tú de Jensen? Exacto, no sabes nada, no tienes idea de cómo se siente que después de casi nueve años de amar a alguien de pronto este ni siquiera recuerde su nombre, o como le conoció, o las infinitas veces que salvo tu vida. Aun así, asumes que el simplemente siguió adelante...

 

\- Es él quien debería estar aquí conmigo, intentándolo, no su psicólogo personal - respondió irritado, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió un agudo dolor en la parte atrás de su cabeza, justo en el lado donde su cabello empezaba a crecer de nuevo. El doctor había dicho que era normal, pero era incómodo pasar con dolor de cabeza prácticamente todo el día. - Siento que estoy muerto...no lo entiendes, siento que... todo este tiempo he estado ocupando el cuerpo de alguien más...

 

\- ¿Y te preguntas porque él se ha alejado? Tú no has hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo para aparentar que lo quieres en la misma habitación... y, solo digamos que el tú que si recordaba siempre quería a Jensen, de formas en las que era difícil de entender... desde el primer momento en el que pusiste tus ojos sobre él, te sentiste fascinado, atraído a un hombre que según tu tenia ojos dorados y brillaba como el sol. Te enamoraste de su vino, de sus dulces, de su vida, y aun así, aquí estas, el mismo chico que le vio aquella vez, y tu...

 

\- Me siento torpe, desorientado y nervioso cuando lo veo - admite, dejándose caer en uno de los muebles, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - A veces quiero que venga, ¿Sabes? sobre todo cuando noto que está vigilándome de lejos, siento... siento algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero cuando está aquí... no lo sé.

 

\- Te pones irritante, y lo asustas, porque para él es como si tu no estuvieras realmente aquí... ¿Sabes? después de la muerte de su hermano, la única persona que lo hizo sonreír fuiste tú, Jared.

 

Jared levantó la vista, sus ojos aun ligeramente húmedos se llenaron de algo parecido a la curiosidad.

 

\- No lo he visto sonreír desde que desperté en esa habitación hace un mes, es difícil creer que puede hacerlo y que yo era la causa de ello.

 

\- Pues entiéndelo, o al menos intenta, porque tu ni siquiera le miras igual, así que...

 

El sonido suave de la puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de ambos e interrumpió a Misha, que suspiro al ver a Ian, parecía algo agitado y su camisa estaba sudada, claramente había regresado de alguna misión con más acción de lo normal y supone que se había apresurado a llegar ahí, apenas había escuchado lo sucedido.

 

\- Misha, lo siento, solo... necesitaba venir y... - Ian se quedó en silencio mientras llevaba sus ojos azules hacia Jared, como una acción refleja, abrió la boca sorprendido, por las bolsas debajo de los ojos, los evidentes kilos menos que tenía el músico, su expresión afligida y mejillas mojadas, los vendajes en varias partes del cuerpo y su perfecto cabello cortado de un lado completamente. No quería saber, como se veía hace un mes.

 

\- Está bien, puedes quedarte con él, necesito llamar a Morgan, volveré enseguida. - el hombre se puso de pie, pero sus ojos no se separaron de la curiosa expresión de Padalecki.

 

Tanto que pensó en quedarse, más por el curioso silencio que se formó en la habitación, sin embargo, siguió su camino, tratando de contenerse en presionar más a Jared de lo que ya lo había hecho. Definitivamente no era muy buena idea intervenir en casos en que los afectados significaban tanto para él, nublaba su juicio un poco.

 

\- Te recuerdo - susurró Jared, apenas la puerta se cerró, sin dejar que Ian dijera nada - Eres uno de los interesados en alquilar una habitación en mi apartamento.

 

\- ¿Soy qué? - Somerhalder boqueo unos segundos y entonces soltó una risa. - mierda, es verdad, pensé que Christian estaba jodiendome pero, ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que recuerdas de mí?

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿También vas a gritarme que soy un maldito bastardo por no recordarte y que debería intentarlo más como si fuera mi maldita culpa? - pregunto, irritado, a la defensiva. - Mierda, lo siento... es solo que estoy cansado y si, es lo que recuerdo.

 

Derrotado, así es como termina sonando mientras lleva sus manos a cubrir su rostro, no va a llorar, no lo va a hacer, no de nuevo, porque si sigue así, va a explotar.

 

\- Al menos sigues siendo tú, reina del drama histérica con un toque de masculinidad. - suspiro, estirando su mano y tocando el hombro de Jared. - ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? Woah, es solo... joder, si no recuerdas quien soy yo enteramente, entonces debe ser como once años perdidos, y por cierto, me diste el puesto en tu apartamento.

 

\- Idiota - dice, pero pese a que su voz suena rota, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro - Seguro te lo di por idiota... y es cierto, aparentemente no recuerdo nada de... - lleva su mirada hacia arriba, abriendo las manos mientras lo hace - esto y todos están muy enfadados conmigo por eso.

 

\- Duele, no ser recordado, Jared. Maldición, no puedo siquiera pensar en cómo se sentirá Jensen ahora, debe estar muriendo, su mundo comienza y acaba contigo... - acaricio su rostro, frotando ambas manos en sus mejillas. - solo con pensar en cómo me sentiría yo con Christian... seria extremadamente raro.

 

\- Duele que todos te culpen de algo que no es tu culpa - rebate, limpiándose las lágrimas - Es solo que siento que no pertenezco aquí, todo el mundo está más preocupado de cómo se siente Jensen que en cómo me siento yo... enfrentando sus miradas que esperan algo de mí que no les puedo dar, enfrentando que mi memoria no va a volver... joder... siento que no - se quedó callado, pero como no observó ninguna indignación en la mirada de Ian sintió la confianza para seguir - no le intereso a nadie aquí, que solo soy el maldito maniquí que hacía feliz a Jensen y como ya no puedo hacerlo... estoy muerto... roto.

 

\- Como persona no estás muerto, pero como personaje, para ellos, lo estas. - Ian dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. - No eres el Jared que ellos conocían, y no tienen idea de cómo lidiar con eso, es como si fueras una nueva persona en su vida, y créeme los Auditore no son del tipo de personas que confían. - Dio un suave suspiro, acariciando su cabello corto. - Y tienes razón, la debes estar pasando fatal aquí, y creo que eso es tu culpa, porque Christian me dijo que Jensen te había ofrecido llamar a tu padre y tú no quisiste que él lo hiciera, y creo que eso es lo que deberías hacer, alejarte de aquí por un tiempo para aceptar quien eres ahora. - miro a la puerta y luego miro a Jared. - esto me va a costar muy caro, pero, puedes venir a tu viejo apartamento, que Christian compro hace cinco años, ahora él y yo vivimos allí, pero tal vez salir de aquí... te ayude.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó demasiado rápido, porque la sola idea, se escuchaba como el espacio que necesitaba, como el aire que sentía que realmente se le estaba acabando - Eso sería genial... eso...gracias.

 

\- Pero tú se lo dirás a Jensen, y dirás que fue tu idea, porque él y yo, nunca, pero nunca, nos hemos llevado bien. - Le advirtió poniéndose de pie para aliviar la tensión que tenía en su cuerpo.

 

\- Está bien - dice, aunque le pone nervioso la sola idea de hacerlo, realmente cree que es el respiro que necesita - ¿Cuál era tu nombre?, no me acuerdo exactamente.

 

\- Ian, Ian Somerhalder. El fotógrafo con aspiraciones de periodista, te escribí una carta con mi petición, creo que fue eso lo que te hizo aceptarme, aunque muchas veces me daba la impresión de que me tenías ganas.

 

Jared rió - Quien sabe hombre, no puedo contestar con certeza eso ahora... aunque quizás si era así - se encoge de hombros, escuchando la puerta abrirse, puede observar a Misha regresar a la habitación y la sonrisa en su rostro se borra, tan pronto como apareció.

 

\- Al parecer tú e Ian se llevan bien. - Misha miro a Ian, sus ojos asesinos en el periodista. - Solo regrese por mi álbum, no creo que estés listo para este. - se acercó a recoger el enorme álbum fotográfico del sofá.

 

\- ¿Que contiene? - preguntó con suavidad, mirando a Misha de una forma que el psicológico no supo definir.

 

\- Tus primeras fotos de Jensen. - le respondió lentamente, sin dejar de intentar descifrar.

 

\- ¿Las saque yo mismo? - volvió a preguntar, su voz se escuchaba pausada, llena de duda, pero todavía mantenía ese "algo" que estaba dirigida, al menos internamente, al psicólogo.

 

\- Por supuesto, eres un buen fotógrafo. En fin, me voy, Ian lo dejo a tu cargo, ya que veo que se llevan tan bien de nuevo. - se giró a la entrada, sin mirar a Jared de nuevo, aunque se notaba que este quería ir tras él y arrancarle el álbum.

 

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse estremeció a Jared que llevo sus manos a esconder su rostro, mientras suspiraba. - ¿Crees que aparte de mi memoria algo más este mal en mi cabeza? - preguntó casualmente, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la pequeña nevera. Hasta ahora no se había atrevido a tocar nada de lo que estaba ahí, no sabe porque, pero realmente quería uno de esos chocolates.

 

\- No, Jared. Tu estas bien, sano. Solo necesitas tiempo para conocerte, no aceptar tu realidad de golpe, llama a tu padre, quizás unas palabras de sabiduría de un hombre mayor te ayuden.

 

\- Quizás - dice, luego de suspirar y ver el chocolate de cerca, decidiéndose finalmente a comerlo, su rostro se ilumina prácticamente con el sabor - No quería preocuparlo, pronto estará cumpliendo sesenta años, no es tan joven como lo recuerdo, ayer vi una foto y los años... también han pasado por él y mis hermanos.

 

\- Y por ti, Jared... Por ti también han pasado. - Ian volvió a sentarse, acomodándose entre la cocina, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, se tensó de inmediato, sabía quién era por el aroma de la colonia que entró en la habitación, y quiso levantarse pero más bien se hundió más entre los cojines.

 

\- Buenas tardes. - Ackles dijo, mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta tras él, parecía una imagen tan común verle allí en el portal, pero no era así, porque Jared Padalecki no le recordaba en lo absoluto, y Jensen Ackles no tenía una suave sonrisa.

 

El patriarca de los Auditore se dirigió sin decir alguna otra palabra a la habitación principal, seguramente en búsqueda de ropa, como Jared ya le había visto hacer varias veces.

 

\- Ian.

 

Cuando Jared habló, Somerhalder ya se estaba poniendo de pie, sabía que lo que el músico iba a pedirle, por lo que sorprendió a este y sin dejarle decir nada más se dirigió a la puerta.

 

Jared suspiro y con algo de nervios, lamiendo aún el chocolate que había quedado en sus dedos de forma apresurada, se encaminó hacia dónde su esposo estaba. No sabe porque al apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, se quedó en silencio unos momentos viendo a detalle cada movimiento. Eran tan elegantes, tan firmes y seguros, ¿Cómo un hombre así se había fijado en él?

 

\- Hola.

 

\- Hola. - Ackles respondió girándose a verle unos segundos antes de volver su atención a los calcetines que sacaba de uno de los cajones que estaban empotrados en la pared.

 

\- Necesito hablar contigo - agregó, en voz baja, acercándose hacia Jensen un poco más y quedándose lo más cerca que ha estado en mucho tiempo - ¿Puedes... puedes verme un segundo?

 

\- ¿Por qué? - los ojos de Ackles le miraron, y Padalecki contuvo la respiración, puesto que esos ojos eran dorados con la última luz del sol que se colaba por los elegantes ventanales. - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

 

\- Creo que mi presencia aquí está haciéndonos daño, a ambos - dijo, después de aclararse la garganta para encontrar las palabras adecuadas - Todos y cada uno de ustedes me mira... y puedo ver el dolor, reproche y molestia en su mirada, me miran como si no fuera más que un extraño y se, que quizás es un reflejo de la forma en que yo les miro... pero no quiero seguir lastimándolos... no quiero seguir lastimándote... así que necesito mi espacio.

 

\- ¿Te vas entonces? - Ackles no aparto su mirada, pero algo en ésta cambio con mucha rapidez, una mueca de frívola indiferencia adornando su atractivo rostro, ¿Cómo es que este hombre tenía cuarenta años? - ¿A Texas?

 

\- Me voy a mi antiguo departamento - dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo porque en su rostro no se reflejará el fuerte dolor que sintió en su pecho cuando aquella mirada le atravesó - Ian, me lo prestara un tiempo. Estaré cerca... - agregó, pero eso no causó nada en Ackles, nada - Solo quiero, dejar de sentir que estoy muerto y... yo... lo siento Jensen, en serio. Pero necesito esto.

 

\- Siempre supe que él sería quien te alejaría de mí, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad. - Bufo, girándose a los calcetines. - Haz como plazcas. Nadie sabe lo que es mejor para ti que tú mismo. - tomo dos pares negros y pasó a un lado de Padalecki sin decir nada más.

 

\- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó en voz baja, aunque Ackles le escucho - ¿En serio, eso es todo? - está vez su voz se elevó, sin importarle en lo más mínimo - Quiero algo más, quiero saber si esto te duele como me duele a mí, porque aunque no recuerde no soy una maldita piedra, te veo... te veo y siento cosas, cosas que no sé explicar y tú... dime algo por favor, dime algo, Jensen.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - Ackles se giró hacia él y de nuevo allí estaba esa dura expresión. - Quieres irte, vete, no te detendré, ya no eres la persona con la que he vivido los últimos nueve años, ¿Así que, que quieres que te diga? Yo, que se supone te conozco mejor que nadie, y aun así, estas escuchando los consejos de Somerhalder. - llevo su mano al chaleco que tenía puesto y lo abrió, girándose al closet para buscar uno nuevo. - no tengo nada que decirte, pues nada de lo que diga cambiará el hecho de que no me recuerdes...

 

\- Así que eso es... - dice, conteniendo las lágrimas - No solo tu familia me ve como alguien muerto, tú ya enterraste a tu esposo ¿Verdad Jen?, por eso no tienes nada que decir... – cuando Jensen no contestó sintió que algo se quebró dentro de él, algo que no sabía si podía recuperar alguna vez. Jensen no lo estaba intentando, porque ya había terminado esto, porque en su corazón él ya había dejado de existir, porque ya no era esa persona y esta vez, no estaba imaginándolo, como había dicho Misha, lo escucho de los propios labios de Ackles. - Lamento tu pérdida - dijo quitándose el anillo de uno de sus dedos y caminando hacia la puerta, dejó este sobre la mesa que estaba al lado. - Lamento mi pérdida.

 

\- ¿Por qué lloras? No se supone que sientas nada.

 

\- Sabes, no sé - se voltea hacia Jensen, aun conteniendo las lágrimas - Si alguna vez te dije esto antes, pero eres realmente un imbécil cuando quieres - un sollozo se escapa de sus labios, mientras sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

 

Aunque a duras penas llega a la entrada del apartamento, cuando siente como le jalan del brazo, hacia un duro cuerpo que le roba el aire cuando se chocan, de inmediato forcejea con Ackles para que lo suelte, porque no quiere tenerlo encima, no quiere que le toque.

 

Se topa de pronto con el hecho de que Ackles es demasiado fuerte en comparación con él, y que su altura no es suficiente como para luchar contra ese hombre, que pronto le tiene en el suelo, donde intenta inútilmente quitárselo a patadas.

 

\- Si quieres que te diga algo, entonces cálmate ya.

 

\- Quítate de encima, no tienes nada que decir, no soy esa persona, tú lo dijiste - bramó, agitado, tanto por el esfuerzo como por las lágrimas.

 

\- Pues a juzgar por la forma en la que lloriqueas cuando no te doy lo que quieres, diría que algo tienes de él. - se las arregló para sostener las manos de Padalecki sobre la cabeza de este, observando como su cabello estaba desordenado.

 

\- Idiota - insulto de nuevo, pero esta vez con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - para tu información no lloriqueo, solo soy algo así como expresivo.

 

\- Lloriqueas, lo haces en el sexo también. - eso es suficiente para que a Jared se le acabe de incendiar el rostro. - ¿Querías escucharme decir algo no?

 

\- Realmente eres un idiota ¿No? - preguntó soltando un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a poder moverse, el hombre encima de su cuerpo tenía una fuerza asombrosa - No me refería a eso, por favor no te burles, lo creas o no, esto también me duele.

 

\- ¿Que te duele? - cuestiono, sus manos soltando las muñecas de Jared y deslizándose por los brazos de este hasta llegar a sus hombros.

 

Jared hizo un ligero puchero - Cada vez que estabas mirándome desde lejos y te ibas sin decirme nada, mi pecho... mi pecho dolía, era como si tuviera un enorme agujero ahí donde se supone que debería estar todos tus recuerdos, me duele tu indiferencia, como si no te importara, como si estuviera muerto. Por eso quiero irme, porque ya tengo suficiente con ese sujeto Kane mirándome con algo parecido al odio, a Collins con desesperación y a todos los demás culpándome de lo que te estoy haciendo. Cuando tú eres quien ni siquiera me habla porque ya no soy tu esposo - hizo otro esfuerzo, por moverse, pero maldijo cuando Ackles le mantuvo en su lugar.

 

\- Lo eres, pero si acepto eso... No podré seguir viviendo, tú estás aquí, y aun así no lo estás. Y es difícil para mí aceptar que tengo... Que tenemos, que empezar de nuevo, desde el momento en que nos vimos en esa escuela, y tú apenas podías hablar... - los labios de Ackles temblaron, y tres lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Jared de sus ojos claros. - pero ni siquiera eres ese... Hombre. No sabes cuán difícil es para mí, porque no me conoces, no sabes lo que he pasado, y no sabes cómo lidiar conmigo porque... No sabes quién soy. No sabes que no estoy siendo indiferente...

 

\- ¿Por qué nos pasó esto? - es una pregunta tan tonta, pero no puede evitar hacerlo, llorar con Jensen que afloja el agarre sobre su cuerpo y en vez de huir el aprovecha para incorporarse un poco y dejar que su cabeza descanse en el pecho ajeno, sus lágrimas mojando la camisa de Jensen - Tengo miedo de nunca volver a ser ese hombre, ni de poder calmar este desasosiego que siento en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, es tan extraño, me siento irritado y molesto todo el tiempo.

 

\- Tienes razón, es mejor que te vayas... - Ackles le abraza, con ello atrayéndolo hacía el hasta que lo sienta. - Es mejor para ambos...

 

Asintió, pero eso solo logró que empezara a llorar más, aferrándose a los brazos que le sostienen, está tan asustado, le duele tanto todo esto que no encuentra otra forma de expresarse, que prácticamente deshacerse en lágrimas en los brazos de su esposo.

 

\- Estarás bien, siempre lo estás, solo te tomará un tiempo descubrir qué hacer con tu vida. - continuo a acariciándole el cabello, sintiéndolo temblar y sollozos.

 

 

 

 

Definitivamente el apartamento tiene una o dos cosas diferentes. Pero la mayoría de cosas que permanecen ahí, son lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir como si estuviera en casa apenas atraviesa la puerta, que hacen que una sonrisa suave se quede en su rostro mientras reconoce cada una. Es una sensación indescriptible ser capaz de ver algo, lo que sea, por más pequeño e insignificante que sea y reconocerlo, como el viejo piano de la esquina, los almohadones que compro en aquella tienda de chucherías que encontró una vez que fue de excursión a otro estado con su hermana, esos que adora porque se adaptan perfectamente a su espalda, la pequeña mesa de la esquina, tiene algunas cuantas fotos, recuerda que estaba empezando a aprender apenas, todo autodidactamente porque era más divertido de esa forma.

 

\- Creo que si fue una buena decisión venir - dice a Ian, que deja sus maletas en el sillón y le mira en silencio. - Pese a que lloré en sus brazos como una hora después de decirle que me iba.

 

\- Eso es tierno. Algunas cosas cambiaron claro, las paredes negras se pintaron de ladrillo porque a Christian le gustaban mejor así, y cambiamos el color de estas columnas a azul para que combinaran con el cuadro de las azucenas. - señalo un cuadro que Jared no recordaba, aunque sí que tenía memoria para saber que allí había tenido una ventana antes que daba a la cocina. - Y por supuesto las habitaciones también las cambiamos, ahora la que era tuya es nuestra, y la que era mía es nuestro invernadero.

 

\- Bueno, pese a querer meter una bala en mi cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, Kane tiene buen gusto. - dice, caminando esta vez hacia la cocina. - Siento que no cocino hace un siglo. Me gustaba experimentar a veces y no me salía tan mal.

 

\- Hombre, tu eres el autor de siete platos de la Tristana. - Ian rió, mientras tomaba las maletas de nuevo y las llevaba a la cama. - también cambiamos la cama, así que puede que la sientas más baja, a Christian le gusta el estilo japonés.

 

\- Seguro los aceptaron ahí porque era esposo de Jensen... - dijo, siguiendo a Ian, en el momento que entra en la habitación, se centra en la cama vacía, detallando en su mente, como las sabanas eran antes diferentes combinaciones de azul, con líneas de blanco que le encantaban porque resaltaban cada uno de los azules, recuerda también tener unas fotos de su familia al lado de la cama, le servían cuando la nostalgia le calaba el alma. – Ian. - llamo sentándose en la cama - Escucha, puedes hablarme de Jensen, tengo la impresión que tú puedes hablarme cosas que la familia no.

 

\- Hombre, pues no sé por dónde empezar, pero quiero que sepas La Tristana fue hecha en tu honor. Por supuesto que tienes que tener platos tuyos, a la familia Auditore le gusta que respetes sus tradiciones aprendiéndolas. - dejo las maletas a un lado de la cama y se dirigió a su armario, el cual comenzó a vaciar de camisas de Christian. - Pero sobre Jensen, woah, eso me trae un gran deja vú, ¿Sabes? Porque recuerdo haberte dicho expresamente que no te metieras con esa familia la primera vez que me mostraste las fotos que habías tomado de él.

 

\- En mi honor - repite, sintiendo algo parecido a la vergüenza - Suena como si me quisieran mucho, no solo Jensen... - dice caminando ahora donde podía recordar haber hecho una marca en la pared cuando intento armar la maldita cama solo, al final había tenido que pedir ayuda a un compañero de trabajo, eso fue años antes de Ian, cuando recién había llegado a este lugar. - ¿Por qué no querías que me metiera con ellos y ahora estas felizmente casado con uno de ellos?

 

\- No estoy felizmente casado con uno, adoro a Christian, pero también adoro el conflicto entre nosotros. - se ríe, pensando en la expresión de su amante cuando le había dicho que debía quedarse en la casa de la familia porque él estaría con Jared un tiempo aquí. - además, Christian y yo teníamos historia mucho antes de que yo te conociera a ti. O de que tú supieras de los Auditore.

 

\- Eso es extraño. - dice, suspirando para después caminar hasta la cama y sentarse con suavidad. – Entonces, ¿Qué te llevo a formalizar con él... o a tener lo que sea que tienen?

 

\- Él me hace sentir deseado y amado, ¿Por qué tengo que contarte de mi relación? Al menos mi relación no es tan BDSM como la tuya con Jensen Ackles, no sé cómo dejabas que te atara para después follarte.

 

\- ¿Qué? - levanta la voz, de repente sabe, por el calor que siente en su rostro que se ha sonrojado y que se ha quedado callado unos segundos, con los labios en una fina línea, hermética, que expresa que no sabe cómo decir - Mierda, mierda... ¿En serio? ... wow... eso suena caliente, es decir... ¡Cállate no te rías!

 

\- Hombre, el sexo entre ustedes era salvaje, claro que con los años Jensen perdió un poco de esa rudeza, decías que más bien se había ablandado, pero la verdad es que ustedes no estaban follando demasiado estos últimos meses.

 

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con urgencia. - ¿Estábamos pasando por algún problema en particular?

 

\- No creo que fuera de ustedes, creo que es por el problema con los carteles en Baltimore... ya sabes, asesinaron a seis de los nuestros de una forma bastante macabra...

 

\- ¿Crees... crees que ellos fueron los que me atacaron? - pregunto, pero no dejo contestar a Ian se puso de pie y camino hacia la pequeña ventana - Misha insinúo que no saben quién lo hizo, pero que Jensen se encargaría cuando llegara el momento... ¿Tú también crees eso?

 

\- Para mí fue un accidente, pero, nunca se sabe cuándo te involucras con la mafia italiana. - observo a Padalecki, que de pronto se giró hacia él, blanco como una hoja de papel.

 

\- ¿A eso es lo que se dedica mi...? - se quedó en silencio, no termino la pregunta y parecía que Ian no tenía intención de contestar hasta que el decidiera verbalizar lo que estaba pensando - ¿Eso es la familia? ¡Uno de los grupos de la mafia italiana! ¿Y crees que fue un accidente?

 

\- Pensé que ya lo habías deducido por tu cuenta. - Somerhalder tuvo el descaro de reír.

 

\- Sabia que se dedicaban a algo peligroso, pero no que era parte de la mafia... eso hace más caliente a Jensen - Ian vuelve a reír y esta vez se encamina al pequeño bar de la esquina, como la conversación parece ser larga, piensa que no hay nada mejor para acompañarla que un poco de vino - Por eso no querías que me metiera con ellos.

 

\- Estas haciendo las mismas elecciones, ¿Sabes? Ackles te vuelve loco...

 

\- Es guapo, bueno guapo no le hace justicia realmente, estoy sin memoria, no ciego.

 

\- Oye, ¿Ya estas notando el cambio no? Ahora que te fuiste comienzas a verle atractivo, te apuesto a que estarás teniendo pensamientos sucios de ese hombre para el momento en el que me vaya. - se rió abiertamente, entregándole una copa llena con vino Auditore a Padalecki. - Ten, es de la familia.

 

\- Lo veía atractivo desde el primer momento que lo vi desde la cama de hospital - dice, tomando el vino en un sorbo pequeño, aunque inmediatamente admite que su sabor es increíblemente delicioso y rápidamente necesita más que un pequeño sorbo - Pero es difícil ver sus ojos y saber que hay un montón de cosas que él sabe de mí, como que lloriqueo... olvídalo y yo... no sé nada de él.

 

\- Pues, como empezar... Él, es un chico especial, la muerte de su madre lo tomo por sorpresa, era un niño y... era un niño lleno de demasiado amor, luego se apegó mucho a su padre, siempre estaba a su lado, retraído, con algo que muchos psicólogos clasificaban como Asperger, pero que no era tan radical, luego el patriarca de los Auditore falleció y... digamos que se vino abajo, intento suicidarse o al menos eso es lo que he entendido, pero Josh, su hermano mayor, se encargó de que se pusiera de pie... - Ian hizo una pausa, mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana. - Ellos... bueno, esta es una parte un poco... extraña, pero que en su momento te hizo reaccionar muy pero muy mal, así que no se si contártela.

 

\- No lo hagas - dice Jared, encogiéndose de hombros - Sospecho que es algo que me gustaría escuchar de él... pero dime más... ¿Cómo me las arregle para acercarme a un líder de la mafia?, porque he visto que pasa muy vigilado y yo soy torpe, no sé cómo no me dispararon.

 

\- Eras el profesor de piano de sus sobrinas. - Se encogió de hombros. - Y Ackles recordaba tu altura y cabello de cuando tomaste las fotos en el puerto a su regreso de Italia en El Rey, el yate de Ackles. Él te invito a su casa a comer, pero no me contaste mucho de eso, supongo que las cosas salieron bien, porque luego te invito a una fiesta con la familia.

 

\- No entiendo que le gusto de mi - dice, sonriendo con nostalgia - Pero pasamos nueve años juntos, amándonos... y ahora solo puedo decir que es guapo y que me irrita verlo, porque solo quiero llorar en sus brazos... demonios... espero que estar aquí me ayude realmente.

 

\- Al menos quieres estar en sus brazos, me había preocupado que su alianza se hubiera acabado, tu eres muy amado por otras familias, te admiran.

 

La voz de Ian tiene aparente preocupación en ella, pero una preocupación distinta, algo más oscuro, que Jared apenas puede comprender, de alguna forma. Cuando despertó se sentía como el chiquillo inocente que había sido en sus veinte, pero ahora podía notar que todas estas cosas ya le habían cambiado. Aunque no entendía del todo bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo de Ackles o de los Auditores, sabía que era un mundo peligroso, que era la parte que a la gente no le gustaba ver de las ciudades.

 

En especial una ciudad tan prospera como Baltimore, con sus puertos y sus parques y su dedicación a la cultura musical. Él había venido aquí huyendo de Texas, de su padre, de su hermano, y maldición, había disfrutado de las relaciones cortas, del sexo apasionado, de amantes mucho mayores que él, que le proveían de cosas que otros no.

 

Le dolía la cabeza de pensar en esas cosas, y se apoyó de la ventana, sentándose en el muro de ladrillo sin dejar de ver los puertos. Se tocó el dedo faltante - un hecho que lo había conmocionado las primeras semanas- pero era un gesto que no era suyo, sino del Jared Padalecki que recordaba todo.

 

\- Hace nueve años, fuiste secuestrado por mi culpa... Te torturaron, pidiendo saber el paradero de los Auditores, pero tú no les dijiste nada a pesar de que cortaron tu dedo.

 

Jared volteó casi instantáneamente, su expresión entre sorprendida, asustada y algo incrédula, se posó sobre Ian, lo que pareció ser una eternidad, pero por alguna razón, el silencio ahora era menos pesado entre ellos, por eso regreso su mirada hacia su mano, donde estaba el dedo faltante.

 

\- Sueno como más rudo de lo que me recuerdo a mí mismo. - no pudo evitar reír con suavidad y luego, llevó su mirada al puerto. - E incluso, más persistente, porque volví a tocar después de algo así.

 

\- No querías hacerlo, te encerraste en tu apartamento a llorar, y eso fue todo, Jensen fue por ti, te tuvo paciencia, te regalo ese antiquísimo piano, en fin, acabemos de hablar de Jensen. - anuncio con una sonrisa. - hablemos de ti.

 

Se alejó de allí, sentándose en la cama y palmeando la sábana. Y soltó una risa.

 

\- Deberíamos salir, no está noche, pero quizás mañana, Christian me dejo libre para ti.

 

\- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir exactamente? - preguntó Jared - Porque realmente siento que no conozco nada de la ciudad, cuando veníamos para acá, vi una tienda de dulces como a tres cuadras, se veía interesante, ¡Oh y el parque! Me encantan sus flores, creo que unas fotos serian grandiosas, espera también vi una biblioteca que me gustaría visitar... ¿Qué? ¿Sueno muy turista?

 

\- Son tus lugares favoritos. Mindy Candy es donde pasas la tarde, siempre llenándote los bolsillos de caramelos y chocolates y gomitas, y luego está el parque Ronsom, que es donde corres en las mañanas cuando sales muy temprano de casa, y la Biblioteca de la Universidad de Baltimore, allí impartes clases de piano gratis los últimos domingos de cada mes.

 

\- Mierda - dice sin aliento, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde esta Ian, se sienta con cuidado a su lado aun con una expresión de asombro y confusión en su rostro - ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que mi subconsciente recuerda lo que me gusta... o que soy alguien de gustos poco variables?

 

\- Oh dios, probablemente la última. Siempre has sido sencillo, Jared, te gustaba sentarte a comer cualquier cosa que cocinaras, y lo disfrutabas como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, te gustaba estar solo y contemplar al mundo, a veces a través de tu cámara.

 

\- ¿Estas conteniendo la risa verdad? - le preguntó, mirando a Ian que tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

 

\- Un poco, me gusta ver que pese a todo sigues siendo el mismo, aunque para mí ya lo eras, puesto que así fue como te conocí, antes de que descubriera lo soñador que eras, y la belleza por lo estético que tenías. Quizás por eso te fascino tanto el mundo que Ackles te enseño.

 

 

 

 

Padalecki camina dentro de su tienda por primera vez desde el accidente unos dos meses después, lo hace con un viejo amigo con el que había perdido contacto en el último año, pero alguien que recordaba muy bien, Patrick fue su jefe en la academia por mucho tiempo, y es un hombre fácil de tratar y que jura, es igual que cuando le conoció.

 

Ambos caminan en la tienda, admirando cada pedazo de esta y para Jared es como entrar a un mundo de fantasía creado por el, un mundo que por mucho tiempo solo, y ahora entiende porque tuvo tanto éxito, porque su tienda es increíblemente perfecta.

 

Sus empleados son corteses con él, algunos le abrazan con ojos brillantes de lágrimas y otros le entregan regalos de bienvenida que habían guardado por mucho tiempo, temerosos de que no regresara.

 

Muchos de ellos son estudiantes de su academia, algunos ya músicos profesionales que les gusta pasar el rato allí tratando con los nuevos que vienen a comprar un instrumento por primera vez.

 

Patrick esta tan orgulloso de él como el consigo mismo, no puede creer lo que logró, y sabe que no lo había logrado sin el hombre en las fotos de su oficina. Un sitio amplio en el tercer piso, donde las fotos de él y la Familia Auditore abundan.

 

\- Realmente parecemos una familia tan feliz.

 

Al tomar un pequeño marco donde aparece él y las adolescentes que conoció cuando despertó, bueno, conoció parece un poco impreciso, por no decir algo más, pero no sabe cómo referirse al tema realmente, así que incomodo con el pensamiento, vuelve a poner la fotografía donde la encontró. Realmente se siente un poco incómodo en ese lugar, llenos de recuerdos de una parte de sí mismo que está temiendo que realmente nunca regrese, después de todo siempre ha guardado la esperanza, aunque no lo haya dicho en voz alta, a nadie.

 

\- En esa otra parezco tan feliz - dice en voz alta, cuando centra su atención en su una foto en que está abrazando a Jensen con una enorme sonrisa.

 

\- Eras feliz, él era una buena influencia en ti, pese a todo... No lo culpo por enamorarse de alguien como tú, eres perfecto. - Patrick se apoyó en el escritorio cercano, viendo a Padalecki fijarse en cada detalle de más fotografías.

 

\- Ahora soy cualquier cosa menos que perfecto - dice, riendo con suavidad, aunque es más un sonido ahogado y desesperado - Ayer fui a ver un médico, otro - aclara cuando su interlocutor le mira con una mueca de confusión - quería una segunda opinión y dijo que haría algunas radiografías, que podría hablar con una psicóloga - una mueca se pone en su rostro, al recordar que al salir de la casa de aquella familia, también se negó a seguir la terapia con Collins - que quizás ella podría reactivar mi memoria, pero no lo sé. Siempre lo único que me ofrecen es nada más que un quizás.

 

\- Jared, el cerebro humano es algo complicado, algunos han nacido con el don de la música, otros sencillamente no pueden siquiera tararear. - explico, sintiendo la angustia de Padalecki al sencillamente querer forzar todo. - además, no pareces muy angustiado por no querer recordar a tu esposo.

 

\- Quiero hacerlo, por eso fui a buscar una segunda opinión - contesta irritado, llevando sus manos hacia su rostro y ocultándolo un segundo - Lo siento, es solo que hace un mes no veo a Jensen, desde que me dejo ir... y... me molesta que sea tan lejano, dice que si le interesa, que lo sabría si le recordara, pero ese es el punto, no lo recuerdo y... no lo sé. Quizás deba empezar a salir con otras personas.

 

\- ¿Ves? Tú quieres alejarte de él, en lugar de acercarte, el obviamente te está dejando ir porque piensa que es lo... OK, OK, no diré más, es tu elección, candidatos no te faltarían, además, vamos a ese evento el viernes, ¿No? Me gustaría presentarte a un par de personas...

 

Jared gruño, estaba realmente llegando a su límite con todo esto, nadie comprendía que no podía comportarse como "ese hombre", ese que seguía a Jensen a todas partes y siempre estaba ahí apoyándole, sosteniéndole, porque no le recordaba, no recordaba más que un sentimiento de tristeza y profundo dolor cuando le miraba y no sabía porque, estaba molesto de vivir con eso adentro y con todas las personas juzgándole. - ¿Estás seguro que quiere que este ahí?

 

\- Vas a ir conmigo, ¿No? Te voy a ayudar a reintroducirte en el mundo que tú mismo ayudaste a formar estos últimos años. - le tranquilizo, mirando a Padalecki caminar de un lado para otro.

 

\- Está bien - acepta con un suspiro.

 

 

 

 

Recibe los trajes de fiesta de parte de Marco, uno de los hombres que -se entera- se ha encargado de su seguridad personal los últimos seis años, un hombre alto y robusto y el estereotipo de lo que es un campesino italiano americanizado. Es bastante atractivo la verdad, pero está casado y tiene seis niños, los cuales tímidamente le presenta cuando Jared se queda en silencio observando la enorme cantidad de trajes que tenía y que había comprado en los últimos años. El hombre tuvo mucha paciencia con él, explicándole -además de presentarle a su familia- como había el elegido cada traje y recordando con alegría los días en los que se los había probado. Como era de esperarse, todos sus trajes combinaban con los de Jensen Ackles, todos se los había hecho con él, todos habían sido aprobados por el patriarca Auditore.

 

Todo tenía una historia, todo tenía algo de ese hombre y eso sólo hacía que Jared se sintiera un poco torpe, por decir lo menos. Sin embargo, se las arregla para sonreír y escuchar más cuando Marco le pide disculpas, por no haber podido estar ahí el día en que fue atacado y cuando le confiesa que se sentirá eternamente responsable de eso; no sabe qué decir, no sabe cómo comportarse ante tanta devoción, ni tanto respeto, que no se siente digno de llevar.

 

Aunque si acepta que el hombre venga con él esa noche, es mucho mejor que verlos en sus automóviles negros en la distancia, sin saber si son amigos o enemigos, mucho mejor que verlos y sentirlos caminar a su espalda. Así que, después de colocarse un elegante traje a cuadros, pero acorde con su edad actual, lo adorna con una bufanda y uno de los relojes que han venido en una caja de madera hecha a la medida para guardar diecisiete hermosos relojes hechos a mano. Observa los dedos de su mano izquierda y se siente ligeramente culpable de no tener su anillo de casado en ellos, pero no piensa ponérselo esta noche.

 

La música es agradable, las voces que acompañan los distintos instrumentos tiene una afinación casi perfecta, aparentemente, él entreno a algunos o al menos eso es lo que comenta Ian - que se aparece de la mano de Kane, que le mira como si cualquier cosa fuera más interesante que él, quizás incluso el estiércol - sorprendiéndole al grado que cuando se encuentra y le comenta a Patrick que le explique desde cuando "entrena" a cantantes. Lo cierto es que a partir de ahí, se relaja un poco, porque le asombra que fuera capaz hasta de incursionar en campos que no siempre han sido su fuerte en el pasado y con eso, en algún momento descubre que se está divirtiendo, como ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la última vez de eso.

 

Habla con personas que recuerda y con otras que no, recibe incontables regalos que no sabe dónde apilar o almacenar, pero son de personas que han querido ponerse en contacto con él, pero que no han podido, algunas veces se siente ajeno a lo que ocurre, como si su cerebro no pudiera aceptar la incursión en la vida de alguien más, que al final resulta ser el mismo.

 

Esta distraído, mirando su dedo faltante mientras lo toca, cuando una copa de champagne aparece en su campo de visión.

 

Levanto la mirada, esperando encontrar a Ian o Patrick, incluso cualquiera de las personas con las que ha hablado, pero por el contrario encuentra un hombre algo mayor, de sonrisa pícara que le hace sonrojarse casi de inmediato, porque realmente no recuerda cuando la primera vez que alguien le miro de esa forma, así que casi de inmediato una sonrisa se pone en su rostro, una que hace que sus hoyuelos también encuentran un lugar en su rostro.

 

\- ¿Es para mí...?

 

\- Por supuesto, cariño. He visto muchas personas desfilar frente a ti y ninguna ha tenido la cortesía de ofrecerte una bebida. - Le sonrío, hablaba en un tono educado y pasivo, y él no lo había visto nunca o al menos eso creía. - no te preocupes, nos hemos visto unas dos o tres veces quizás, soy profesor de Saxofón.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó frunciendo los labios y después riendo, siente sus mejillas llenarse de rojo antes de agregar. - Realmente siento esto, pero no te recuerdo, podrías empezar por decirme tu nombre.

 

\- Soy Charles Whitman, saxofonista, ¿Y tú? - pregunto con educación, sin sonar forzado o algo parecido.

 

\- Jared, Jared Padalecki, pianista y docente de piano hasta donde recuerdo, pero aparentemente, compositor, fotógrafo y docente de canto también. - responde, con un leve sonrojo.

 

\- ¿No eres un genio? - dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio más privado? Los balcones están solos por ahora, te serviría de algo hablar en un sitio menos... concurrido de gente que no conoces. - señalo a los alrededores de Jared, haciendo que los ojos de este recorrieran la sala.

 

De pronto, sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda y erizar los bellos de su nuca, se encontró con ojos dorados como el sol, fijos en el de una forma que le saco un jadeo, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante que le miro perplejo antes de fijarse en quien miraba.

 

Y que no podía dejar de mirar, de alguna forma que no comprende, se quedó en silencio, perdido en los ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo, casi como si buscaran ver a través de su cuerpo, de su alma, se queda tan pasmado, que su acompañante pone su mano en su hombro y le mueve levemente, pero él se siente realmente incapaz de alejar su mirada de la persona que está prácticamente al otro lado de la estancia.

 

\- Lo comprendo, tu esposo aun es tu esposo. - dice el extraño, distrayéndole ligeramente de su trance. - me voy ahora, no fue mi intención entrometerme.

 

\- Yo lo siento. - dice, torpemente, es lo que logra decir, aún sin separar su vista de Jensen. - Ni siquiera yo sé que está pasando... solo lo siento. - dice, avergonzado tanto con el hombre a su lado como consigo mismo, por lo que cuando este asiente y se retira, se da cuenta que Jensen ha desaparecido de su marco de visión, dejándole mareado y desorientado, pero sobre todo confundido.

 

Se sintió tan contrariado consigo mismo, que coloco la champagne en la superficie más cercana que consiguió en su camino a la salida, quería irse, así que simplemente salió del edificio, encontrando a Marco afuera del evento fumando, cuando le vio, corrió hacia él, aunque lo de menos que quería Jared era lidiar con algo así.

 

El guardaespaldas pareció intuirlo y sin decirle nada, le guío con una mano en el hombro hasta el auto, y le llevo a casa sin decirle nada.

 

Para su sorpresa, al final de las escaleras, junto a su puerta de cincuenta kilos de metal blindado, estaba de pie el hombre que le tenía el estómago revuelto.

 

Parpadeo, se quedó en silencio no porque supiera que era lo mejor, sino porque no sabía qué decir, ni que hacer, jugó con sus llaves en las manos, mientras él y Jensen se miraban por un tiempo indefinido, simplemente, sosteniéndose una mirada que no sabía qué significaba.

 

Al final el frío de la noche, el mismo que una ráfaga de viento le hace estremecer es lo que le hace pensar que quizás deberían entrar.

 

\- Hace frío. - dice tontamente, después de caminar hasta el lado de Jensen - Entremos.

 

\- Suena como una buena idea. - Ackles se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio para abrir la puerta con dedos temblorosos. - No te molestare por mucho tiempo. - le aseguro, aunque Jared sintió un escalofrío.

 

\- No eres una molestia - contesto con suavidad, cuando ambos están adentro, en el silencio del apartamento no encuentra más que hacer que quitarse su abrigo y dejarlo en el viejo perchero a lado de la puerta y caminar a encender la calefacción. - Más bien... - comienza, de espaldas a Jensen, donde tontamente se siente más seguro de hablar - Soy yo quien ha sido un dolor de cabeza para ti los últimos meses.

 

\- Algo así... - Ackles es tan serio, tan frío, que es difícil negociar con el un intercambio de palabras incluso en estas circunstancias cuando aún no sabe qué diablos ha pasado entre ellos. - Me entere que aceptaste que Marco te escoltara esta noche.

 

\- Es agradable - dice, tomando el valor para girarse y caminar lentamente a uno de los sofás. - Y es difícil negarse cuando te dicen a los ojos, que se sienten sumamente culpable por todo lo que me pasó...

 

\- Siempre has tenido un corazón suave. - Ackles le mira, y entonces aparta su mirada al resto del apartamento, los trajes que Marco le ha traído están sobre los sofás y hay una taza con te frío en la mesilla de noche. - ¿Puedo sentarme?

 

Jared asiente, donde él se ha sentado, queda suficiente espacio por lo que no tiene que moverse cuando Jensen se sienta a su lado, el peso de su cuerpo en el sofá dispara el palpitar de su corazón, pero es más una sensación de miedo lo que le invade que cualquier otra cosa, miedo de lo que este hombre haya venido a decirle.

 

\- Lo siento... - termino susurrando en un pequeño susurro que no sabe si alguien más que él escuchó.

 

\- ¿Por qué? Estoy acostumbrado a tu desorden arreglado. - la mirada de Ackles está sobre el nuevamente, fijándose en cada expresión y cada movimiento que hace.

 

\- Hey - eso logra que voltee a ver a Jensen con una mueca de sorpresa - Está ordenado, además todo está colocado en un orden casual.

 

\- Orden casual, sí, eso es lo que siempre dices. - Cruza sus piernas y deja a un lado el sobretodo, mientras suelta una risa suave y corta que hace que debajo de sus ojos se formen arrugas adorables, arrugas que con la edad se han hecho más pronunciadas.

 

Jared sigue cada movimiento, no puede creer que detalle tanto la forma en que el cuerpo del hombre a su lado se mueve, que este tan atento a cada detalle, se sonroja, porque todo lo que parece nuevo para él, Jensen debe conocerlo de él a la perfección.

 

\- Lo siento porque... porque permití que ese hombre se acercara de la forma en que lo hizo. - dice de repente, desesperado por sacarse aquello y todo lo que estaba pensando de su pecho. - Lo siento por no recordarte, por la mitad del tiempo estar pensando en ti... en nosotros y no hacer nada, sólo quedarme como si estuviera muerto.

 

\- No estás muerto, solo eres una persona diferente... en un mundo diferente. - Ackles lo justifica con facilidad, como si hubiera practicado esas palabras, o quizás alguien, Misha por ejemplo, se las haya dicho. - Y tanto como me concierne, estoy bien con que... intentes seguir adelante con tu vida, lo que me gustaría, es si tú quieres... divorciarte, para que puedas...

 

\- No sé si quiero eso. - contestó con los ojos húmedos - Lo cierto, es que no sé qué quiero... joder estuve hablando con Ian mucho, realmente mucho. - se pone de pie, ciertamente demasiado inquieto como para quedarse sentado. - Y siempre terminábamos hablando de ti... cada vez... él me contó cosas que yo... solo creo que... necesito alcohol.

 

\- Nunca es una buena idea, no toleras el alcohol tan bien como siempre quieres creer. - Jensen tomo su sobretodo de nuevo, poniéndose de pie con una mueca en su rostro de meditación, algo estaba pensando. - entonces, me voy, solo quería asegurarme de que siguiéramos en la misma página.

 

\- No quiero el divorcio, al menos no en este momento - dice, cuando Jensen está de espaldas - Es solo que me siento solo... y hoy hice esa estupidez.

 

Ackles se giró hacia él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- ¿Quieres que me quede?

 

Cuando lo pregunta, es cuando mira Jared con atención, sus ojos húmedos, llenos de lágrimas que ya parecen no importarle detener, cabello liso, un poco más de cómo lo recuerda pero sobre todo, su expresión, su expresión, confundida, pero sobre todo tan perdida.

 

\- Si, quédate conmigo...

 

\- Bien, lo haré, no llores. - Ackles se acercó a él, tocando sus mejillas que se habían puesto frías y estaban mojadas por las lágrimas. - ¿Por qué no te das una ducha?

 

Jared asiente, no se da cuenta que sus hombros se relajan cuando las manos de Jensen están en su mejilla.

 

\- ¿Quieres que ordenemos algo de comer? - preguntó tímidamente.

 

\- Yo lo haré... - se ofreció de inmediato, soltando el sobretodo sobre uno de los sofás para dirigirse a la puerta, para ir seguramente a avisarle a sus guardaespaldas.

 

\- Está bien.

 

No puede más que suspirar cuando Jensen sale de su campo de visión, el silencio del apartamento le hace sentir algo incómodo pero no entiende porque. Camina hasta su habitación y se queda unos segundos pensando dónde pudo haber dejado anoche su toalla de baño, pero como no lo consigue camina para sacar otra del armario.

 

Camino hasta el baño, donde pone a llenar la pequeña bañera con el agua medianamente tibia y se queda viendo el agua caer durante unos minutos, en los que puede escuchar como Ackles vuelve a entrar a su apartamento.

 

Es silencioso, elegante y siempre en control de sus emociones, tanto que al inicio pensaba que no le interesaba nada, pero después de pequeños encuentros como este, no sólo se da cuenta que quizás si le importa, sino, que no sabe qué diablos le gusto de él. Siendo que es mimado, desordenado, a veces torpe, incluso demasiado artístico dijo una vez su padre, cuando decidió pintar toda la sala a su gusto cuando tenía cinco años.

 

Y se había encontrado con un hombre que parecía estar siempre encerrado en un caparazón y que no quería que fuera abierto solo por curiosidad, quizás por eso se había mostrado tan... Cauteloso con él. Sabía que su propia personalidad fulgurante siempre quería estar en todo, saberlo todo, pero se estaba dando cuenta que por eso se había enamorado de ese hombre porque Jensen era un misterio que no podías resolver en un mes o en un año o en diez años.

 

Se metió en la bañera mojando su cabello aún demasiado corto para ser suyo, y dejo salir un largo gemido, en la casa de los Auditore había una bañera el triple del tamaño de esta, y la extrañaba.

 

\- Quiero recordarte - murmuró a la nada, cerrando sus ojos y dejó que la sensación del agua tibia abrazara su inmenso cuerpo, el que tenía que encorvar un poco para ser capaz de entrar en la bañera.

 

Pasó así, alrededor de media hora, sale, porque su bañera no tiene la capacidad de mantener el agua tibia y él simplemente odia el agua fría cuando está estresado.

 

Cuando sale, con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón largo de dormir y secándose su cabello, no le llega el olor de comida rápida, sino algo más elaborado.

 

Se acerca a la sala y ve dos camareros arreglando la mesa con velas, y colocando la comida, se sorprende tanto que se queda allí boquiabierto, mirando los platos en la mesa elegantemente ubicados y la decoración, incluso el mantel y un centro de mesa que no es suyo.

 

\- Es de la Tristana, espero no te moleste.

 

Ackles está sentado en el muro que sostiene los enormes ventanales de la época industrial, mirándole a él, se ha quitado la corbata y ha desabrochado su camisa unos cuantos botones, además que ha recogido las mangas.

 

\- Creo que buena comida es lo que ambos necesitamos.

 

\- Huele delicioso - concedió con un sonrojo y una suave sonrisa, sorprendido de lo atento que era el hombre frente a él - Y una buena comida en buena compañía siempre arregla todo, aunque - volvió a ver sus ropas y no pudo evitar reír - No estoy vestido adecuadamente.

 

\- Esta bien, estamos en casa, tu casa. - corrigió rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie, los camareros acabaron rápido de ordenar todo y se excusarse, dejando el apartamento con un suave "buenas noches" antes de dejarlos a ambos solos. - por favor. - Jensen señaló a la silla más cercana a Jared para que se sentara.

 

Jared asintió, caminando hacia la silla, tomó asiento en silencio viendo maravillado cada uno de los platillos - Tengo la impresión de que siempre he comido mucho contigo, porque esto es como para un ejército - bromea, mientras Jensen toma asiento frente a él.

 

\- Por supuesto, comes como un ejército, por eso el postre está en la nevera. - comenzó a elegir su primer platillo y tomo sus cubiertos, con Jared imitando sus movimientos. - después de las fiestas siempre te ha gustado comer.

 

\- Cierto, si dejas el postre aquí empezaría por el - dice, su sonrisa se hace más grande, porque le encanta escuchar esos pequeños detalles que Jensen sabe de él, le hace sentirse más cerca de lo que eran antes del incidente - ¿Siempre comíamos juntos después de una fiesta? - se sonrojó, cuando se dio cuenta que la pregunta había sido repentinamente- Bueno, sino te molesta que te pregunte esas cosas...

 

\- Tú comías, yo te veía. Siempre me ha gustado verte comer, lo haces ordenadamente, probablemente, es lo único que haces tan ordenado como tu música.

 

\- Papa es un texano, es bastante firme con sus modales en general, en especial con respecto a la comida, siempre se preocupaba porque mis hermanos y yo aprendiéramos lo mínimo. Aunque seguro ya lo sabes.

 

\- Si, Jeff es muy estricto a la hora de comer también. - Come, acabando la conversación por unos minutos en los que Jared se deleita con la comida, saboreando cada plato, en especial las Berenjenas a la Parmigiana, que nunca había probado en su vida, al menos que recordara.

 

Luego estaba el plato al que Jensen intento explicarle el nombre, Saltimbocca, una especie de asado con ternera y jamón, con hojas de salvia fresca que lo decoraban y que sabía delicioso si lo probadas junto al vino de los Auditores.

 

Por supuesto Jensen se encargó de que tuvieran un poco, que sirvió para ambos en una elegante copa y compartieron después de un suave choque, que le hizo sonreír por algo que no sabe exactamente definir. Lo cierto, es que se sentía muy cómodo, simplemente con la presencia de Jensen.

 

Acabó de comer todo lo que había en los platos, sin avergonzarse de que Jensen le diera las sobras que quedaban del suyo mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina, pese a ser un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a que le sirvieran, Ackles regreso con el postre y recogió los platos sucios y vacíos, dejando a Jared con un pastel campestre a solas. Si, a solas.

 

Casi inconscientemente se lame los labios, su padre siempre dice que es de mala educación empezar si quien le acompaña en la cena, pero no puede evitarlo, corta un trozo y se lo lleva a la boca con un sonido de gusto que hasta el mismo se sorprende; pero es que la pasta es la mejor que ha probado en mucho tiempo y justo ahí radica el problema y la principal razón, por la que termina robando otro pedazo.

 

Ya se ha comido la mitad del pastel cuando Jensen regresa con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un plato con macaroones de color rosa y para su sorpresa no hace ningún comentario sobre el estado del pastel, o el hecho de que sus labios estén tan rosados por las frambuesas que parecen pintados con lápiz labial.

 

\- ¿Quieres ir al sofá? - le pregunta, colocando la bandeja en la mesa.

 

\- Claro - responde, aunque mientras se pone de pie, empuja un pequeño trozo de pastel hacia Jensen, con las mejillas tan rojas como sus labios - ¿Quieres un poco... de lo que queda? - pregunta, riendo un poco - Es que estaba muy bueno y... ¿Eso es chocolate caliente y macaroones? - preguntó, feliz, tratando de no saltar sobre el otro hombre que sostiene todo en una pequeña bandeja, elegante que no recuerda tener.

 

\- Si, asumo que querrás una bebida más caliente para dormir. - Le responde moviendo la bandeja a la mesilla baja de madera que Jared tenía y donde solía colocar sus partituras y sus libros cuando Ackles venía aquí en sus primeros meses como pareja. - está bien con que comas todo el pastel, no me molesta.

 

\- Ian dice que una vez me comí tus dulces sin permiso - murmuro, caminando hasta donde Jensen se había sentado y se deslizo a su lado con el pequeño trozo que quedaba del pastel entre sus manos - ¿Es cierto?

 

\- Siempre comes mis dulces sin mi permiso, incluso los que son verdaderamente costosos y raros... Nunca me moleste en detenerte, aunque te hice suplicar por ellos un par de veces.

 

\- Tengo la impresión de que eso te gusta - le dice, concentrándose en comer lo que queda del pastel, aunque con las mejillas sonrojadas - Es decir... hacerme suplicar... Ian dice que me amarrabas, fantasee una o dos veces con eso en la adolescencia, nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerlo - bajo su cabeza avergonzando - Detenme si esto se pone extraño, es solo que, tengo tantas dudas y cosas que quiero decir o preguntar.

 

\- ¿Somerhalder te dijo sobre nuestra vida sexual?

 

Oh, oh. Ese tono que uso el patriarca de los Auditores no sonaba tan amigable como cualquiera de las conversiones que habían tenido ese día, así que sintió como se congela a sin saber que decir.

 

\- ¿Por qué estoy empezando a sospechar que ustedes dos no se llevan particularmente bien?

 

\- Porque no lo hacemos. La única razón por la que su cuerpo no ha aparecido en una zanja estos últimos años es por ti. - Ackles hizo un sonido de enfado bastante evidente y dejó su taza de chocolate en la mesa. Entonces tocó su cabeza, en una forma que le recordó a un niño pequeño bastante frustrado.

 

No pudo evitar dejar el plato que tenía entre sus manos olvidado en la mesa que contenía el resto de los pequeños e improvisados postres y siguiendo a su instinto, llevo sus manos a los hombros ajenos, sintiendo que tan tensos como estaban, se pusieron peor cuando sintieron sus manos, al menos al inicio, porque cada movimiento empezó a relajarlos visiblemente.

 

\- No lo hizo con mala intención - agrego Jared después de unos minutos en que empezó a sentir que la respiración de Jensen era más pequeña pausada - Yo tenía muchas preguntas, que no supe cómo hacerte a ti.

 

\- No tienes idea de lo difícil que es... Mirarte y saber que no me amas, que nueve años juntos no fueron nada para ti, no fueron lo suficiente como para que me recordaras... No sabes cuánto espere para que alguien me amara como para ahora tener que vivir sin ese amor... Y solo ser el cascarón vacío que todo el mundo sabe que soy sin ti.

 

No ve las lágrimas al inicio, pero es porque los primeros segundos ni siquiera puede ver a Ackles a la cara, quedándose pasmado ante la confesión.

 

\- Jensen - dice, es la primera vez en esa noche en que es capaz de decir el nombre de su acompañante, lo hace al mismo tiempo que sus manos se quedan inmóviles sobre los hombros ajenos, sin saber si tiene derecho de moverse más allá y abrazarlo, como su cuerpo entero le pide que lo haga - No sé qué decir que pueda ayudar - dice, sinceramente, tanto que duele un poco - Pero si te puedo asegurar que, no elegí perderte, quizás ha parecido lo contrario, pero no elegí borrarte de mi vida, no ha pasado un solo día en que deseara recordarte y ser aquella persona digna de tanto amor.

 

\- Nunca me recordarás, el doctor dice que es imposible, que todo está perdido, que no volverás a mí, no serás mío nunca más... Y esta noche, viendo a ese hombre acercarse a ti, sabía que si no venía a ti, te irías con él.

 

\- Me siento tan solo como nunca antes me había sentido en mi vida - su frente cae, contra uno de los hombros de Jensen - Es difícil de describir, pero siento que una parte de mí, sino es que yo mismo, estoy muerto, siento un dolor en el pecho constante, más molesto que el dedo que me hace falta, entonces pensé... que quizás si alguien me miraba como si estuviera completo, podría estarlo por dentro realmente, pensé que podría recuperar mi vida así... pero cuando viniste por mi... sacudiste mi cuerpo, dios, prácticamente jadea de la impresión y la sorpresa frente a ese hombre - admite con las mejillas sonrojadas - quizás sigo siendo tuyo, más de lo que cualquiera admite - se separa de Jensen, sintiéndose desorientado cuando el hombre a su lado no contesta nada, al menos de inmediato.

 

Le ve respirar pacientemente, le ve parpadear, quitarse las lágrimas de las mejillas, y mirar a cualquier sitio menos a él, hasta que Ackles suspira y gira sus hermosos ojos verdes a él.

 

\- No me gustó Ian desde el principio porque cuando supe que estabas con él, que eran compañeros, temí que me hubieras traicionado por él, porque él era un periodista que siempre había estado tras la pista de los Auditores. Cuando vi cómo te comportabas tan protector con él mi sangre hirvió, pensando que podrías haber tenido una relación de más que amigos con Somerhalder. Luego un año o dos después de que nos casáramos, tuvimos una gran pelea porque yo intente averiguar quiénes habían sido tus novios en el pasado, y tú me dijiste que no eras una puta. Y ese hombre esta noche encajaba en el perfil de la clase de hombres con las que salías...

 

\- ¿En serio investigaste a los hombres con los que salía? - preguntó sorprendido, haciendo una mueca cuando nota que quizás no es en lo que debió concentrarse en la conversación - Es decir, lo siento me impresionó - agregó, inclinándose por su taza de chocolate caliente - Bueno, él era atractivo - dijo, viendo cómo la expresión de Ackles se hacía más peligrosa - Pero... ya te lo dije, no sabes cómo golpeaste todo mi cuerpo con solo mirarme desde lejos, para él quedó claro que seguía siendo tuyo, de hecho lo dijo.

 

\- No elimina el hecho de que hayas querido estar con él en un lugar a solas, ¿Cierto? - Ackles dijo, en un tono seco, antes de desviar su atención a las manos de Jared. - no me gusta que otros hombres te toquen, y no me gusta no poder cogerte para recordarte a quien le perteneces... - toma la taza de las manos de Jared y la vuelve a colocar en la mesa. - es tarde, deberías descansar, no más dulces para ti.

 

\- Claro que lo elimina, si prácticamente se me puso dura solo con la forma en que me viste - confesó, justo cuando Ackles se voltea hacia él.

 

\- No veo evidencia de eso ahora, ¿O sí? - Jensen se puso de pie, pero Padalecki lo tomo del dobladillo el bolsillo de su pantalón, impidiendo que pasara frente a él para marcharse. - Estas hecho para mí, y quitaré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, entre tú y yo, siempre. - mientras lo decía, usaba su mano para acariciar su mejilla y su dedo pulgar para tocar sus labios entonces movió, sin siquiera parpadear, su mano entre las piernas de Padalecki, tomando su erección y apretando para sacarle un jadeo a Padalecki.

 

\- Mírame así de nuevo, mírame como si fueras capaz de quitar del camino a cualquiera que se me acerque, como si te perteneciera... mírame como si cada centímetro de mi estuviera hecho para ti.

 

Ackles apoyo su mano en el sofá y se inclinó para mirarlo.

 

\- No puedo ahora, sé que estas hecho para mí, y quitaré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, entre tú y yo, siempre y cuando quieras de verdad estar conmigo. - mientras lo decía, usaba su mano para acariciar su mejilla y su dedo pulgar para tocar sus labios entonces se alejó, soltándose de Jared. - deberías ir a dormir ahora. Te prometí que me quedaría, y lo haré, pero ya no quiero hablar.

 

\- Claro - responde con suavidad, es lo único que puede decir en ese momento, lo único que se le ocurre y lo único que es medianamente seguro, así que se levanta y torpemente, pone sus manos sobre su pecho, frotando levemente - Supongo que sabes dónde está el cuarto de invitados, ahí hay una cama, tiene sabanas limpias como te gusta y... supongo que eso es todo - se da media vuelta, sin hacer contacto visual ni una sola vez con Ackles, tampoco espera que le conteste, simplemente camina hasta su habitación.

 

Se mete debajo de sus sábanas, y no tiene idea de porque se siente tan desolado, tan solo, pero al mismo tiempo, tan seguro, escuchando los movimientos de Ackles en la otra habitación, el sonido de las tazas, el sonido del plato con dulces que seguramente se está comiendo sin él, luego el suave gruñido del lava vajillas, y los pasos hechos por esos zapatos con tacón tan elegantes...

 

Entonces, se duerme.

 

 

 

 

Es extraño, pero despertar con Jensen en la casa lo hace sentir cómodo, aunque el hombre es bastante escueto, y se despide con palabras suaves, dejándole sentado en las escaleras de la entrada mientras ve los autos negros alejarse, dejándole atrás y solo.

 

Le toma un tiempo recomponerse, decidido a seguir con su resolución de seguir adelante con lo que había hecho su yo previo al accidente en los anteriores once años. Así que, por primera vez, fue a la tienda por su cuenta, se sentó tras el mostrador y estuvo así cinco días seguidos, incluyendo en su rutina ir a la tienda, ir a una de las academias, e incluso una vez acepto ir con sus sobrinas por matrimonio al centro comercial para elegir un vestido de graduación.

 

No sabía que pintaba él allí, pero le agrado ayudarlas a escoger a ambas un vestido, a la mayor, que era quien se graduaba y cuyo cabello tenia puntas rosadas que según le había contado Ian crispaban los nervios de Jensen, logro convencerla de que lo pintara todo de castaño claro con reflejos dorados, y que le pusieran uñas acrílicas, porque para ser tan hermosa y bien cuidada, tendía a comerse las uñas.

 

Entonces, recibió de las chicas dos sorpresas, a Lola, una gata azul ruso que al verle salto a sus hombros, ronroneando tan fuerte como un motor pequeño, que retozaba con él, alegre de verle, y para su sorpresa, también le dieron a un enorme Cane Corso al que se le quedó viendo, sintiendo una tristeza enorme, porque recordaba a Sadie y a Harley, y recordaba la cara de Misha cuando le había dicho que hace tiempo que ya no estaba con ellos, de hecho, Sadie estaba enterrada a un lado del Gran Danés de Jensen.

 

Había terminado siendo una tarde grandiosa, al inicio se sentía torpe y ajeno a todo incluso un poco tímido, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta porque había hecho click con esas chiquillas tan parecidas a Jensen en primer lugar y para ser sincero, que le llevaran a los pequeños retoños de su corazón había ayudado también. Vamos, que realmente no recordaba cuando habían llegado a su vida, pero la sensación de paz y alegría al verlos y de estos al verle, solo hablaban de un cariño sincero que perduraba pese a todo.

 

Comprar los vestidos, termina siendo mucho más. Comen helados, se prueban algunos zapatos e incluso, las pequeñas tremendas le convencen de tomarse con ellas algunas fotos, nada elaborado, pero si, divertido, no recuerda desde hace cuánto tiempo no había reído tanto.

 

No tuvo el corazón para no permitirles quedarse esa noche, y se sorprendió que tan pronto él se acostó en la cama de invitados, todo su corazón dio un salto, porque las sabanas olían a esa colonia tan cara que usaba Jensen Ackles. Las mascotas que ahora volvían a formar parte de su vida, se acurrucaron con él, y la tranquilidad de su compañía, lo hicieron dormir esa noche, pese a que se daba cuenta de lo diferente que era todo a lo que recordaba.

 

Al día siguiente, lo que al inicio fue una rutina auto impuesta, por alguna extraña razón fue más fácil; pasa más tiempo en la tienda, tocando y haciendo que la mayor parte de las personas se acerquen a escucharle más que a comprar. Toca por casi una hora y cuando regresa a la realidad cuando mira a su alrededor, le encanta la sonrisa que puso en todas las personas por volver a hacer oír su música.

 

De alguna forma se las arregla para volver a ayudar a muchos de sus alumnos, al inicio es torpe e incluso pregunta cosas que en su momento él les enseño a ellos, pero todos son pacientes y eso le agrada.

 

Va a todos lados con el perro, que parece haber sido entrenado por Jensen por la frialdad militar con la que se comporta, come con sus sobrinas, y una vez incluso cena con ellas y su madre quien va a casarse pronto con un agente de seguros. Aparentemente, si puedes conseguir el amor verdadero por segunda vez. Ella es su socia en el negocio, aunque no se envuelve demasiado.

 

Patrick se pasa varias veces por su apartamento para invitarle a eventos, pero el rechaza esas invitaciones, prefiere no tener esa tentación.

 

Entonces, alguien toca a su puerta en la mañana un día, y cuando la abre recibe un enorme abrazo de un chico muy atractivo, alto y fornido, con el cabello tan largo como el suyo.

 

Se sorprende cuando comienza a hablarle en italiano, y de pronto cae en la cuenta de que puede entenderlo mientras le cuenta de su vida en la universidad, y de lo mucho que le extraño, y lo preocupado que estaba cuando su padre lo había contactado.

 

El chiquillo habla y habla, es difícil no dejarse llevar por el hilo impresionando de su conversación, tanto que no encuentra el momento para decirle que no le recuerda y que no tiene idea de quién es, de hecho, ni siquiera tiene el corazón para ello cuando este le confiesa que se interesó en la música por él y que aprendió a tocar el piano en su tienda, le llena de nostalgia no recordarlo, pero tampoco tiene la oportunidad de decirlo.

 

Antes de que pueda decidirse en hacer algo, acaba saliendo a cenar con el joven adulto, que ya está acabando su carrera en la universidad, y está impartiendo clases a jóvenes de bajos recursos con el dinero de su familia, que no le sorprende enterarse, pertenece a la mafia.

 

A veces se pregunta qué demonios estaba pensando al involucrarse en este mundo, pero se ha sorprendido a sí mismo, al recordar a Jensen y sentir, extrañamente, que lo volvería a hacer mil veces. Aunque es algo que también le produce tristeza, desde aquella noche en que Jensen le dijo que no estaba listo para esto, para ellos, para una segunda oportunidad que sabe es más difícil de lo que aparenta; no ha vuelto a ver a Jensen. Irónicamente, parece que ellos tienen serias dificultades para estar en la misma hoja de su relación, porque cuando uno quiere algo el otro está confundido y viceversa.

 

Es allí cuando ocurre, está completamente sumergido en las partituras de un alumno que había visto en la academia ese día cuando alguien toca a su puerta a las dos de la mañana, si, a las dos de la mañana, su reloj no miente, y aunque ha estado en el piano por horas, no tenía ni idea de que era tan tarde y de que, además, hay alguien tocando su puerta, no sabe que le da más miedo la verdad, sí que los toques sean suaves y concisos o la hora en la que tocan.

 

Se levanta con mucho cuidado, acercándose a la ventana para asomarse y lo primero que ve son los autos negros abajo, varios hombres afuera mirando a todos lados, entonces mira hacia la escalera, y puede ver a un hombre de traje blanco apoyado en la baranda frente a la puerta.

 

Jensen Ackles, no hay duda.

 

Siente su corazón latir un poco más fuerte y tiene que respirar para que al abrir no se reflejen los nervios en su rostro, aunque es algo que no logra cuando a su mente viene el pensamiento de que quizás algo le ha pasado a Ackles.

 

\- ¿Jen? ¿Estás bien?

 

\- No creo que no lo este, ¡Y es todo tu culpa! - Lo exclama un poco alto, para luego bajar su mirada al suelo, aun sosteniéndose de la baranda, abajo los hombres se mueven inquietos, y es cuando Jared se da cuenta de que hay otro hombre en la escalera, seguramente esperando que Jensen se caiga por estar en el estado en el que esta, y es que después de respirar su aliento, nota que el fuerte olor a vodka es aterradoramente certero. - Oh mío dio, Io non lo faccio qui... ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare a te...

 

Es difícil entender italiano cuando lo habla tan rápido y en su tono texano extraño, y peor aún, entenderlo aunque este ebrio.

 

\- Mierda, estás ebrio - dice lo obvio, sin ponerse a pensar en un segundo que debería hacer, actúa en automático, caminando hasta el borde de los escalones y bajando luego los tres que le separan de Jensen - Ven, vamos adentro.

 

\- No, no, regresare a casa. - dice, dentro de la casa el perro ladra, queriendo escurrirse entre las piernas de Jared para saludar a su otro dueño, pero este no lo deja salir, simplemente le da un golpe en el costado para que retroceda mientras toma a Ackles de la mano para que vaya con él. - Jared, amore mío... no.

 

\- Espera, déjame ayudarte - le dice, con suavidad, sosteniendo a Jensen cuando este lo único que hace es dejarse llevar por segundos y otros tratar de meterse en sus brazos - No puedes regresar a la casa en ese estado - al final logra sentar a Jensen en el sillón, pero éste también logra atraerle a su lado.

 

\- No te vayas, no me dejes de nuevo, no me digas adiós con esa sonrisa y luego aparezcas ensangrentado en una camilla y luego no me recuerdes... no podría, no de nuevo.

 

\- Shuu - trata de detener las incoherencias que dices Jensen, las que salen acompañadas de esa voz un poco más áspera por el alcohol y de esos ojos verdes, más brillantes que nunca - Estoy aquí Jensen, mírame amor, estoy aquí... estoy vivo.

 

\- Me llamaste amor, cariño mío. - Jensen le tomo de la mano, cerrando sus ojos y dejando salir un suspiro; entonces, comenzó a llorar. Un llanto calmado, sin mucho sobresalto, solo lágrimas brotando de sus ojos cerrados y el eventual sobresalto de su cuerpo.

 

Jensen tenía razón, le había llamado amor y aunque había sido un acto reflejo, sintió un calor en su pecho tan grande cuando se dio cuenta de ello, como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo estuviera en su lugar, un sentimiento que le dejó algo mareado. Atrajo a Jensen a su cuerpo, le dejo llorar en su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza.

 

\- Estoy aquí... no voy a irme a ningún lado, estoy aquí amor.

 

\- No te vayas de nuevo, no te vayas... no te vayas... fue aterrador, no sé qué hacer sin ti... no puedo estar sin ti, me muero... me muero muy lentamente.

 

\- No vas a morir - le susurró, dejando un pequeño beso en la frente ajena - No vas a morir. - limpio las lágrimas ajenas, limpio cada una con paciencia, aunque por cada una salieran otras dos o incluso tres. - No vamos a morir - se inclinó y dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de Jensen, apenas un contacto. - Aférrate a mí por favor.

 

\- No puedo, simplemente no puedo... - susurro sintiendo como se hundía en el pecho de Jared, casi perdiendo la conciencia.

 

\- "Yo lo haré por ti, amore mío", es lo último que escucha Jensen al perder la conciencia.

 

 

 

 

Una resaca de vodka no es un juego, pero para alguien acostumbrado a tomar es algo más pasable; no es que no sienta que va a morir pronto del dolor de cabeza terrible, no niega el horror que siente su cuerpo en esos momentos, pero lo ha sentido antes y sabe que en algún momento en este mes se le pasará.

 

Han pasado años desde que se emborrachaba de tal forma que al despertar no sabía dónde estaba y mientras intentaba reconocer el lugar muchos recuerdos llegaron a él en veloces flashes angustiosos. El techo con enormes tubos metálicos pintados de negro y columnas de ladrillo viejo le era tan familiar como el de su habitación.

 

Se trata de incorporar en la cama, pero lo hace despacio, porque todo le está dando vueltas cuando lo intenta, unas manos terriblemente familiares le ayudan en el trayecto hacia arriba y es cuando se da cuenta - aunque no lo admitirá, porque vaya jefe de la mafia no siente a las personas que está a su alrededor - que no está solo, que Jared está ahí, sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre la cama, al sentarse detrás de él y apoyar su espalda contra su pecho.

 

\- Tienes que hacerlo más despacio, sino, te sentirás peor.

 

\- ¿Dónde estoy...? ¿Dónde está Christian y Carlo? ¿Quién...? - murmuró, sintiendo como el dolor en su cabeza incrementaba al estar vertical de nuevo, así que se dejó caer de nuevo en la sábanas, gruñe de nuevo, sintió un peso en el otro lado y luego un lengüetazo en su cara. - fuera, Cora. No hagas eso...

 

\- Estas en mi casa. - explicó cómo voz baja, esperando que la atención de Jensen se reúna con sus ojos. - Ellos se quedaron afuera para cuidar de ti, aunque después de que te durmieras les ofrecí que podían pasar, no lo hicieron y Cora, me acompañó toda la madrugada a cuidarte, estaba preocupada por ti.

 

\- Mi cabeza duele mucho... Me siento como un estúpido niño... - masculla, su mano sobre su rostro, presionando para intentar quitarse el intenso dolor. - por Dios, dame una píldora o agua.

 

\- Es normal que te duela la cabeza así - dice, inclinándose para ayudar a Jensen a incorporarse, mientras con su otra mano sostiene la pastilla y el vaso con agua que este toma de inmediato. - Le dije a Christian que te quedarías todo el día aquí, a descansar. Así que, canceló tus compromisos y los míos.

 

\- ¿Quién te crees para hacer eso? - masculla después de tragar la pastilla. - necesito esa reunión.

 

\- Tu esposo. - respondió en el mismo tono que Jensen. - El mismo que sabe que necesitas descansar, tienes prácticamente un mes de no venir aquí y estar de reunión, en reunión; así que si, la cancele y re programe.

 

\- No puedes hacer eso. - Ackles masculla, aun con su mano sobre sus ojos, sencillamente había demasiada luz. - Tengo que irme.

 

\- No. - responde Jared, sin importarle como su esposo frunce los labios - Te vas a quedar aquí, descansando. - empieza a relatar, mientras se levanta a cerrar un poco la cortina de la ventana más cercana. - Me vas a dejar cuidarte, comerás algo sano, dormirás un poco más, incluso con algo de suerte no vomitaras y mañana podrás controlar el mundo como te gusta, pero hoy no, simplemente no.

 

No se dio cuenta que estaba siendo más firme en este momento con Jensen Ackles de lo que había sido nunca.

 

Y que para Jensen, aunque no era ajeno a su mal humor, este era un momento extraño, porque en diez años con pocos desacuerdos ellos eran casi una pareja perfecta que no peleaba a menos que sus opiniones difirieran a un nivel exagerado.

 

Se estremece cuando siente un pequeño pañuelo húmedo en su frente, no puede evitar retirar su mano y abrir los ojos para mirar con atención a Jared, que se ha quedado en silencio después de eso y ahora, está sentado en el borde de la cama, cuidándole.

 

\- Ayuda con el dolor de cabeza, mi papá lo hacía con Jeff cuando este tuvo una pequeña etapa rebelde en la adolescencia.

 

No sabe que decirle al respecto, pero da un suspiro, y luego frunce el ceño.

 

\- Dame un pantalón de chándal. Esta ropa me resulta incómoda.

 

La respuesta que recibe es la sonrisa de Jared, pero no la sonrisa tímida y dudosa que le ha dirigido los últimos meses, sino una deslumbrante, que trasmite mucho más de lo que debería dado la situación en la que se encuentran, trasmite algo que no quiere nombrar o más bien que no puede nombrar.

 

Alrededor de cinco minutos después está en la cama sentado, con un montón de almohadas en su espalda, las mismas que Jared ha acomodado para él y vestido con una camiseta blanca que le queda vergonzosamente un poco grande y el pantalón de chándal que pidió o más bien ladro al más alto para que le diera y una bandeja de frutas picadas, acompañadas de un vaso de agua. Mientras Jared está sentado a su lado, revisando unas partituras por lo que puede ver.

\- Tengo una resaca no soy un inválido, puedo comer en la cocina. - se queja, mirando a Padalecki con el ceño fruncido. - Además, frutas no es un desayuno.

 

\- ¿La resaca también te pone de mal humor? - le pregunto Jared, sin levantar la cabeza de la composición que revisaba - En la madrugada intentaste levantarte solo y te caíste, así que es mejor que comas en la cama y las frutas es mientras te sientes mejor, porque tu estómago debe estar muy sensible aun.

 

\- Mis hombres podrían llevarme a casa, no hace falta que te molestes... No es mi intención interrumpir en tu vida. - esta vez suena más tranquilo mientras empieza a comer. - aunque de verdad lo aprecio.

 

\- Quiero que te quedes Jensen - dice, levantando al fin la mirada - Pero solo si tú quieres, si esto es demasiado incómodo, comprenderé que quieras irte. Jensen no sabe si está equivocado, pero puede ver un poco de decepción en esos ojos en las que tantas veces se ha perdido.

 

\- Quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero interrumpir tu nueva vida... Lo de anoche fue solo un desliz que no debió ocurrir, me estaba sintiendo solo y amargado por no poder comunicarte mis preocupaciones.

 

\- Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes Jen - le dice con suavidad - Yo... soy yo quien te lo está pidiendo, no me estás interrumpiendo en nada, quiero que estés aquí.

 

\- Esta bien, si es lo que quieres entonces me quedaré, pero no estoy enfermo, es solo una resaca, al menos ofréceme un café. - se quejó, pero Jared solo lo ignoro y continuo tarareando muy tranquilamente. Jensen podía ser un hombre bastante acomodado a que le complacieran.

 

\- ¿Es solo una resaca? - preguntó con una sonrisa divertida - Cariño, ni siquiera soportas el sol - molestó, poniéndose de pie - ¿Cómo te gusta el café?, yo lo tomo con mucha azúcar, así le quita el amargo - cuenta, mientras se pone de pie para caminar hasta el piano, donde Jensen puede observar que Jared ha estado trabajando por horas, los papeles y plumas que le rodean son una clara señal de eso, aparentemente estuvo componiendo.

 

\- No has escrito nada en años. - Dice mientras gira su cuerpo para quedar de costado, sin poder apartar su mirada de ese hombre grande y fornido que con los años se ha endurecido con ejercicio y entrenamientos de defensa.

 

\- Anoche no podía dormir, después de un par de sueños extraños decidí sentarme a tocar un poco y luego no lo sé... necesitaba papel - explica, sintiendo sus mejillas algo calientes - Es difícil de explicar - continua mientras coloca en otras de las pequeñas bandejas una taza algo grande donde empieza a verter el café recién hecho - No estoy seguro de si es bueno o no, pero la melodía se ha ido poco a poco metiendo debajo de mi piel... es como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes, pero me sentía en necesidad de modificarla.

 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No era ya hermosa? - Ackles le cuestiono, sintiendo genuina curiosidad, porque hablar de música con Padalecki era como regresar al pasado, era un tema neutral. - Siempre dices que hay que respetar las composiciones de los demás. Que modificar una partitura es modificar un pensamiento.

 

\- Creo que es mía - dice Jared, dejando a Jensen en silencio por la mueca de preocupación que tienen el rostro cuando se gira hacia este, el café humeante en su mano - Es difícil de explicar, pero siento que es mía y no lo recuerdo... que necesito modificarla para algo que estoy sintiendo - se encoge de hombros, sentándose en el borde de la cama - Pero... siento que lo que quiero es hacer más grande ese sentimiento, no cambiarlo... ¿Porque no me dices que estoy loco?

 

\- Tú siempre suenas un poco loco cuando hablas de música, pero considerando las cosas, que me has llamado por hacer lo que hago, entonces... - se acomoda entre las sábanas, estirando su mano para tocar la de Padalecki que descansa en la colcha. - Deberías crear una nueva, dejar esa vieja para el recuerdo.

 

Se sorprende cuando la mano de Jared se cierra sobre la suya, es un contacto increíblemente cálido, que le sacude por dentro, que le hace sentir un poco más liviano, después de todo ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que sintió el calor de su esposo.

 

\- Lo intentare... después de todo es un sentimiento demasiado grande, ¿Quieres escucharla cuando esté lista?

 

\- Adoraría hacerlo, tus composiciones siempre son... dulces. - cierra sus ojos, apretando la mano de Jared.

 

Jared asiente, casi por inercia se mueve hacia el respaldar de la cama para poder apoyarse ahí y quedarse al lado de Jensen, sus manos no se han soltado y se toma el atrevimiento - luego de dejar el café en la pequeña mesa de noche continuo a la cama - de que su cabeza se deslice hasta la ajena y se apoye ahí con los ojos también cerrados. - Se te va a enfriar el café - dice después de unos segundos, aunque sospecha que Jensen tiene tanto sueño como el siente de repente.

 

\- Lo calentare... Luego... - replica languidecido por el sueño, su respiración volviéndose acompasada, sin altos ni bajos.

 

Jared le escuchar dormir contra su cuerpo y usa las últimas fuerzas que tiene para recostar a Jensen en la cama, preocupado de que pueda dañarse el cuello por dormir prácticamente sentado y sin ninguna vergüenza se acurruca contra su cuerpo, se queda dormido en un tiempo récord, como quiso hacer anoche cuando Ackles se durmió con las lágrimas aun resbalando de sus ojos, pero no que no encontró la forma de hacer. Ahora si puede, porque Jensen no ha soltado su mano aun.

 

 

 

 

Jensen despierta casi tres horas después, se siente más descansado y tranquilo de lo que ha estado en meses, sus hombros y su espalda se sienten más livianos, incluso su expresión es menos severa de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Sinceramente, su cuerpo se siente casi como si estuviera en el aire y le toma unos segundos darse cuenta que es por una simple razón, que ahora murmura algo en sueños, mientras se acurruca más en su pecho, dormido, relajado y vulnerable, como solo Jared puede ser.

 

Olvida todo lo que ha pasado en sus últimos días sin el Jared al que recuerda, y se relaja, usando sus manos para acariciar la espalda de este con mucha lentitud, queriendo sentir que ese es su Jared, incluso con su cabello más corto, o su peso por debajo del que estaba acostumbrado. Era su chico, del que se había enamorado hace diez años.

 

Le escucha reír un poco y le agrada comprobar que este aún tiene cosquillas en la espalda y que además, sus dedos hacen que se estremezca, le llena de nostalgia y añoranza, pero también de sorpresa, cuando se da cuenta que lo que Jared murmura en sueños es su nombre.

 

\- Hablas demasiado, Jared. - dijo, sus manos yéndose al sedoso cabello y acariciando hasta sacarle gemidos de gusto a Padalecki, que se apretó más hacia su cuerpo.

 

Jared, duerme casi media hora más, en los que Jensen disfruta su respiración pausada y tranquila, incluso algún que otro gemido y como parece querer fusionarse por la fuerza con que se aprieta a su cuerpo. Lo que le termina despertando es el ruido de un carro en la calle y lo hace de forma alterada.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que fue...? - intenta ponerse de pie, pero no logra ni incorporarse, porque Jensen le retiene a su lado.

 

\- Está bien, vuelve a dormir, cariño.

 

Aunque le incita a hacerlo, Jared se está sentando en la cama, las mejillas rojas y sus ojos nublados por el sueño, parece avergonzado, pero la mano de Jensen en su espalda sigue allí, sosteniéndole.

 

\- ¿Que...fue? - murmura de nuevo, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza - ¿Jen?

 

\- Te quedaste dormido, amore mío... - susurra, moviendo su mano a la mejilla de Jared. - luces hermoso cada vez que despiertas.

 

Logra lo que espera, que las mejillas de Jared se llenen de rojo y sus ojos aún adormilados por el sueño, se llenen de un brillo que hace tiempo no veía.

 

\- Se supone que yo tenía que cuidarte - dice, cerrando los ojos cuando siente la caricia de la mano de Jensen.

 

\- ¿Cuidarme? Bueno, lo hiciste... dormiste sobre mí. - se estira en la cama y deja salir un bostezo antes de sentarse lentamente. - es tarde.

 

\- Bueno, parece que el sueño te hizo bien y aunque no sé cómo dormir sobre ti ayudo - responde, extrañando la suave caricia que había recibido hace un segundo - ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de café?

 

\- No, solo calienta el que me habías ofrecido antes... - observo el sol dorado fuera de las aberturas de las cortinas, seguramente ya era bien pasado el mediodía, debería estarse levantando de la cama, pero no tenía ganas de romper esta burbuja en la que estaban.

 

\- Ya perdió el sabor seguro, era de unos granos extranjeros que vi en el súper - relata, mientras se pone de pie - Leí que eran de alta calidad - caminando con la taza de café hasta la cocina, se da cuenta que se siente cómodo hablando con Jensen aunque este siempre conteste más concreto que él.

 

\- No has comprado café en granos desde que comencé a traerlo de Italia. - dice, pensando, recordando, como Jared solía tener una bolsa con granos de café para perfumar el baúl donde guardaba sus partituras, y así no se humedecieran con el tiempo.

 

Jared asintió, girándose se apoyó en el borde de la encimara del desayunador, después de encender la cafetera para que el café que no había servido se calentara un poco.

 

\- ¿Viajas mucho Italia o a otras partes Jen?

 

\- No tengo una gota de sangre italiana en mí, pero mi padre estuvo a cargo de los Auditore por tanto tiempo que, nosotros acabamos sintiéndonos italianos, y compartimos cada una de sus tradiciones y negocios, así que si, viajo mucho a Italia, unas treinta veces al año. A veces viajes de tres días, otros simplemente una semana.

 

El músico asiente, por alguna extraña razón, se siente fascinado de escuchar a Jensen.

 

\- Pensé que si tenías al menos antepasados italianos - murmuró, girándose para servir en otra taza. - ¿Y qué hacía yo mientras tanto? ¿No te extrañaba mucho? - se sentía algo tonto al preguntarlo, pero si estar con Jensen se sentía tan bien, sospecho que no sobrellevaba muy bien su ausencia.

 

\- Venias la gran mayoría de las veces cuando el negocio no era peligroso, cuando eran visitas de rutina...

 

\- Apuesto a que sí, siempre me siento solo con facilidad cuando estoy lejos de la gente que quiero - murmuró, para después caminar hacia Jensen para darle el café - ¿Quieres galletas?, ayer las hice, no... no quedaron muy bien, pero saben bien.

 

\- Por supuesto. - observo a Jared buscar el tarro donde guardaba las galletas, y suspiro, mirando a través de la ventana. - Podemos ir, si quieres.

 

\- Si, si quiero - regresa a la cama, tendiendo a Jensen un pequeño plato de galletas, mientras bosteza.

 

\- Bueno, cuando tengas un día libre, podemos visitar el lugar donde nos casamos la primera vez, y la segunda, y la tercera vez. - bebió de su café, saboreándolo antes de tragar, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero sabía bien.

 

\- Puedo ir cuando tú quieras - dice, con una sonrisa pequeña, aunque algo expectante - ¿Y me contaras cada detalle? ¿Cada uno?

 

\- No lo creo, cariño. - Dijo con una sonrisa, recordando como Jared podía hablarle y hablarle de sus bodas, de la segunda en especial, donde habían estado su familia, recuerda como Jeff había llorado escondido en el baño y Jared y él se habían abrazado.

 

\- Bien - contestó decepcionado, poniéndose de pie con un suspiro pequeño y caminando hasta la puerta - Estaré en la sala, si necesitas algo.

 

\- No iré a ninguna parte por ahora. - se recostó de la cama, tomando un par de galletas para comer mientras mira de nuevo por la ventana.

 

Jared no contestó, estaba molesto y ni siquiera sabía si era evidente para Jensen. ¿Cómo podían funcionar realmente de nuevo si Jensen se negaba a ayudarle a saber los recuerdos que los unían? Es ahí cuando se sentía extraño, lejano, casi como si no fuera la persona que tanto añoraba prácticamente toda la maldita ciudad.

 

Ackles había de nuevo interrumpido la rutina sana que había logrado estos meses, y estaba allí, sufriendo por no recordar a un hombre tan maravilloso como testarudo; tan frío como atractivo, que le hacía sudar las manos y no tenía nada que ver con que hubiera estado casado con él por diez años.

 

No entendía porque no quería decir nada, porque no se había esforzado desde el inicio en estar a su lado, sabía que él estaba esquivo, asustado y desconfiado; pero ahora quería saber, quería tan desesperadamente saber que las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y entonces se descubrió sollozando en el pequeño sillón donde se sentó.

 

De inmediato salto pero por una razón diferente, porque Ackles se había sentado en el brazo del sillón, estirando su mano para acariciar su cabeza.

 

\- Lo siento. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví contigo, pero no puedo aceptar que tú has perdido todo de mí, que no me recuerdas, que fuiste capaz de olvidarme y dejarme... Cuando me prometiste tantas veces que no lo harías, que no te irías como lo hizo Josh, o mi padre, o mi madre... Dijiste que te quedarías para siempre y mentiste.

 

\- Pues ahora eres tú quien está faltando a su promesa de estar conmigo siempre, porque te niegas a dejarme entrar en los recuerdos que nos pertenecen a ambos - replico, aguantando los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo - Tú también mentiste y me culpas de algo que ni siquiera es mi culpa, eso es lo que me alejo en primer lugar, no sé porque demonios no me morí en el momento que me atacaron, así podrías llorar a tu maldito esposo en paz - gruño, alejándose de la mano ajena y poniéndose de pie.

 

\- Tienes razón, no sé porque no moriste en ese momento... Fue difícil para mí ese día cuando fui al hospital y para ti no era más que un extraño... Fue difícil asimilar que una parte de ti había muerto, y que eras una nueva persona, que no recordaba nueve años en los que juntos nos habíamos fortalecido como pareja, en los que tu habías aprendido a acomodarme en el mundo, a hacerme sentir cómodo siempre; ahora todo lo que quieres es que me abra a ti, que te cuentes cosas que ahora mismo me hacen daño recordar. Y lo siento, te pido perdón por no poder decirte todas esas cosas que quieres saber...

 

\- Al menos estamos de acuerdo en que mejor me hubiera muerto - respondió resignado, secando sus lágrimas y sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, derrotado.

 

\- Ven aquí, tonto. - Jensen le tomó de los hombros y le acerco, para que pusiera - no sin oponer resistencia- su cabeza en su regazo. - Estas aquí, y estas vivo, eso es lo que me importa ahora, incluso con todo lo testarudo que soy.

 

\- Aún estoy enojado contigo - dijo tontamente porque cerro los ojos y dejó que las manos de Jensen se perdieran en su costado, realmente ahora le era difícil creer que alguna vez haya peleado fuertemente con este hombre, que sólo con tocarle le hacía sentir más ligero y a gusto.

 

\- Tengamos sexo...

 

Jared abrió los ojos, parpadeo un poco mientras miraba hacia arriba, se incorporó un poco y se acercó a los labios ajenos - ¿Así nos comunicábamos mejor? - preguntó en un susurro, sus ojos aún húmedos por las lágrimas.

 

\- Un poco, no sé, la verdad es que me muero por sentirte desnudo conmigo en una cama.

 

\- Reaccionas del mismo modo, eso me hace creer que eres tú, que eres mío... Por siempre...

 

Lo dice acariciando la mejilla de Jared, disfrutando de la forma en que este se estremece y termina cerrando la distancia contra sus labios. Tan suaves como los recuerda, sus bocas se abren tímidamente ante el pequeño beso, su labios apenas besándose por encima.

 

La mano de Jensen Ackles se cuela por debajo de su camisa, mientras poco a poco el patriarca de los Auditore se sentaba en su regazo, ahondando el beso para que Jared pudiera sentir mejor lo que era tener a Jensen Ackles dominándolo.

 

Jared sonríe con suavidad, en el beso, en el momento justo en que se detienen para respirar y Jensen muerde su labio inferior, es apenas una caricia, nada ruda, pero vuelve loco a Jared haciendo que empiecen a besarse de nuevo. Ahora Jared corresponde con más fuerza, sus lenguas enredándose juntas mientras sus cuerpos se pegan el uno al otro, desesperados.

 

Ackles sostiene su nuca, y comienza a lamer su lengua antes de tomarla entre sus labios y chuparla, sacando un gemido lánguido de Padalecki.

 

Lleva sus manos para comprobar si los pezones de Jared están duros, si su cuerpo sigue siendo un camino reconocido para él y reacciona a cada una de sus caricias y así es, los pezones de Jared son dos bolitas firmes contra sus manos; lo que no espera es que Padalecki empuje hacia sus manos, mientras le abre la boca grande para lamer todo sus labios.

 

Se sorprende de la fuerza que tiene este para sostener su mano, para retenerlo mientras se besan, y es extraño sentirse atado. Muy pocas veces estuvo así, en una silla, con Jared jodiendose en su polla por interminables horas dándole placer, porque el pequeño pervertido había sido corrompido por Somerhalder y sus ideas; claro, no se quejaba, había disfrutado; aunque no estaba muy seguro de que Padalecki quisiera algo de bondage con el ahora mismo.

 

\- Tienes un sabor demasiado adictivo - Jared le confiesa aquella de forma baja y sensual, bajando por su cuello en un camino de interminables besos.

 

Libera las manos de quien es su esposo, solo para llevarlas a la camisa, la cual comienza a subir, hasta que no tiene más opción que sacarla, separándose de él, para dejar ese torso pálido y lleno de cicatrices a la vista, las toca fascinado, preguntándose cuantas de ellas vio suceder, cuántas de ellas curo y toco con preocupación porque estaban frescas.

 

No puede evitarlo, se detiene en cada una de ellas, como si fuera la primera vez. Sus dedos se pasean por ellas bajo la atenta mirada de Jensen que no sabe que sentir al ver ese brillo familiar de preocupación en los ojos. Más cuando Jared se inclina y empieza a dejar besos en todo su pecho.

 

\- ¿Me hacen lucir rudo? - Ackles le pregunto, acariciando los cabellos de Padalecki con sus manos, una caricia distraída, que le recordaba como a Padalecki le encantaba que jugaran con su cabello lacio.

 

\- Si - confesó con voz baja, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras habla, sus ojos se cierran por la caricia que deja Jensen en su cabeza y tiene que esforzarse para seguir dejando los besos que había comenzado - ¿Te dolieron mucho?

 

\- Ninguna dolió tanto... yo, realmente no las sentí... No de la forma que piensas. - No duelen, me alivian, me recuerdan que soy mortal y algunas incluso fueron bienvenidas, con esperanza de que fueran fatales, terminales. - miro a los ojos avellanas que se habían alzado sobre él, buscando algo que le confirmara que mentía, o que solo jugaba; pero no estaba jugando ni mintiendo, decía la verdad, muchas de las heridas que tenía habían sido producto de su deseo de morir, y de su cobardía de acabar con su propia vida el mismo. - hubo momentos oscuros en mi vida, que no hice más que darle la bienvenida a la muerte, pero nunca llego, así es como me convertí en el ángel de la muerte.

 

Jared se inclinó entonces, sus labios quedaron contra los ajenos un segundo, estaba pensando que era todo lo que este hombre le provocaba, porque su corazón latía rápido, su cabeza parecía zumbar y sus labios incluso hormigueaban de deseo, lo que le llevo a inclinarse y gemir nada más sintió los labios ajenos responderle, lento; dios sí que le respondió lento, casi con miedo pensó, pero cuando encontraron un ritmo común se dio cuenta que no era eso, Ackles estaba tan abrumado como él, atrapado en todo lo que su cuerpo parecía recordar, lo que una lágrima decía al resbalar por su mejilla.

 

\- ¿Lo has deseado de nuevo desde que paso mi accidente?

 

\- Cada día. - respondió, con honestidad, pero también con mucha culpa por compartir la carga que lo asolaba desde adentro. - pero tengo ahora, te tengo ahora. Te quiero ahora.

 

\- Yo también - confesó en voz baja, asustado de al fin decirlo en voz alta - ¿De verdad me quieres a tu lado?

 

\- Si, no te mentiría ahora, ahora que se cómo te sientes... Y como te he hecho sentir. - alzó su mano, pasándola del cuello de Padalecki hasta su abdomen. - nunca te había sentido dominarme así en la cama, ¿Sabes? Siempre fuiste... Deliciosamente sumiso. Te gustaba practicar el sadomasoquismo ligero como si fuera un secreto oscuro que te gustaba ocultar de los demás... A veces me hacías azotarte el culo solo por ver cuánto yo aguantaba, no cuanto tú lo hacías.

 

Jared se sonrojo, una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios, en ese momento descubrió que seguramente algo que, le gustaba de Jensen era esto, la conversación suave y ligera que tenían, como conectaba; se recostó en el pecho del otro hombre, justo donde latía su corazón.

 

\- Era un secreto, me sorprende que sepas, es decir, eso quiere decir que confiaba en ti plenamente. - hizo una pausa, solo para incorporarse y comenzar con otros pequeños besos a la altura de los pezones - Quiero que lo intentemos, quiero... quedarme contigo y quiero que nos besemos nos con fuerza, para ver quién claudica primero - dice, con una sonrisa divertida.

 

La verdad es que no se da cuenta del alivio que cruza el rostro de Ackles cuando le dice que quiere quedarse a su lado, quizás porque está concentrado en besar cada una de las cicatrices que encuentra o quizás porque se sube a sus piernas, acercando sus cuerpos, solo sabe que Jensen cambia posiciones de un momento a otro, dejándole contra la cama; sus miradas, encontrándose con placer.

 

\- Nunca me retes, no soy alguien al que le gusta perder. - La voz de Ackles le causó estremecimientos por sí sola, y le hubiera gustado responderle al momento, pero su boca fue rápidamente ocupada, la lengua de Ackles explorando cada esquina, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a incendiar su piel.

 

Parecía que su cuerpo recordaba esto a la perfección, todas sus reacciones eran poderosas, no solo estaba excitado sexualmente sino que había mucha emoción en él, curiosidad por explorar a su amante.

 

Quería lamer cada centímetro de su boca, quería reencontrarse con esta sensación que su cuerpo parecía aferrarse con tanta fuerza, quería aferrarse a la forma en que su cuerpo se encendía. El beso no era delicado y Ackles aprovechó su boca abierta, para recorrer sus labios y morderlos, dios, mientras el solo le daba una sensación de haber ganado, para asaltar su boca con la misma fuerza.

 

Necesitaba más, dios, mucho más. Necesitaba demasiado de aquel cuerpo, se encontró, enredando la lengua ajena a su tiempo y disfrutando de estremecer al otro hombre. Sentía aquello como un logro.

 

Ni siquiera podía pensar en si habían hecho esto antes, solo podía pensar en querer hacérselo ahora, por eso extendió sus manos, sujetando las mejillas de Ackles forzándole a hacer el beso uno tan sucio, con la saliva de Ackles entrando en su boca y la suya derramándose por su barbilla, estaba desesperado, con un fuego adentro que le hacía sentir caliente.

 

De pronto soltó la boca de Ackles y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, sus caderas saltando cuando la mano de Ackles comenzó a masturbarlo.

 

Para él fue increíble como su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, como el suave ronroneo siguió a que su cuerpo se relajara y empujara, hacia las manos expertas de Jensen, que le demostraban como conocía su cuerpo.

 

\- De verdad no me dejas avanzar... cada vez que creo que te tengo, tú me tienes a mí...

 

\- No puedo resistirme, se dónde te gusta que te toquen... Y si hago esto, puedo hacerte hasta llorar de gusto. - froto con rudeza el glande húmedo entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, sintiendo la delicada piel calentarse, mientras más de ese líquido transparente salía del cuerpo de Jared.

 

Tal y como había dicho Jared prácticamente lloriqueo de placer, sus ojos desviándose por encima de sus párpados incluso - Jen, Jeeeeeeeen.

 

\- Adoro como gimes mi nombre... - lamió la comisura de los labios de Jared, limpiando la saliva que se desbordaba de estos mientras continuaba con la delicada tortura, hasta que la mano misma de Jared le detuvo, dándole un descanso corto, pues, sus dedos húmedos se aventuraron entre las piernas del alto.

 

\- Eso no... eso no fue normal - dice, porque realmente no lo fue, su respiración errática y vista desenfadada, se lo demuestran y la forma en que ronronea cuando Ackles acaricia ahí, dios, sus mejillas se llenan de vergüenza incluso, porque Ackles está demostrando que es un experto en su cuerpo.

 

\- ¿No vas a seguir retándome? Siempre creí muy ilusamente que eras de los que no se rendían por tonterías... Pero mírate, tan sumiso... dócil, como un gatito. - dejo que un dedo se introdujera dentro de Jared, dándole a probar parte de lo que le esperaba.

 

\- No son tonterías - le gusta el tono de diversión que adquirió la voz de Ackles, es mejor que el de resignación que escucho hace unos segundos - No soy exactamente sumiso... mmm, demonios - el dedo de Ackles sube y sube, hasta que los nudillos de su mano chocan con su entrada, vuelve a hacer el recorrido pero esta vez hacia afuera, haciéndole ronronear de gusto.

 

No está mintiendo, hasta dónde puede recordar, él siempre había sido tanto activo como pasivo, como cualquier otra hombre, que disfrutaba de la experiencia completa, pero sospecha, que con Jensen alcanzó otro grado de sumisión.

 

\- ¿No lo eres? Pues no me estas demostrando lo contrario. - retiro el dedo del interior de Jared haciéndolo quejarse por ello, pero solo se dirigió a los cajones, poniéndose de pie, aun con sus pantalones puestos, aunque ya los había desabrochado; abrió todos los cajones de Kane y Somerhalder hasta que dio con un bote de lubricante nuevo, y no los incontables sobres usados, le dio un vistazo y sonrió. Éste lubricante sorprendía a Jared, pero era el único en el que confiaba. - aunque no esperaba nada más.

 

\- Yo podría hacerte esto a ti ¿Sabes? - dijo, mirando como Ackles, sonreía y aprovechando que sus piernas estaban separadas, dejo caer el lubricantes sobre su entrada, sin más preámbulo. La mirada firme y posesiva de Ackles, contrario a sus palabras, le hizo estremecer, este hombre le volvía loco. No había otra forma de describirlo.

\- No te veo intentándolo. - tan pronto los dedos de Ackles se introdujeron en su cuerpo, una sensación anormal hizo que se estremeciera, no quería ni saber que tenías ese lubricante, o porque se había rodeado de gente pervertida en su adultez.

 

\- Jensen...

 

La sonrisa de medio lado que tenía Ackles, que brillaba entre el deseo y la posesión volvió a estremecerle, eso y la forma en que sin ningún cuidado, casi desesperadamente un dedo ajeno volvió a entrar. Todo estaba en llamas, todo y su agujero empezó a contraerse con fuerza,

 

\- ¿Que pusiste...? ¿Que tenía?

 

\- Algo para que se te quiten esas ideas de dominación... - murmuró más para sí mismo que para Jared, quien se acostó mejor en la cama, sujetando sus piernas por detrás de las rodillas mientras se mordía el labio.

 

De pronto, se dio cuenta que no estaba poniendo atención, no realmente, porque Jensen se había inclinado sobre su cuerpo, su dedo deslizándose dentro y afuera, lo que fuera que había usado Jensen, aumentaba el placer por cada movimiento del dedo, sentía el escozor, explotar en pequeños espasmos y su polla empezó a mojarse cuando agregó el segundo dedo.

 

\- ¿Lo has hecho con alguien más?

 

Disfrutaba la posición tan erótica en la que Jared estaba, mientras él usaba sus dedos para llenar la próstata de lubricante.

 

\- No - respondió contra los labios ajenos, Jensen se había inclinado sobre su cuerpo, como si la pregunta fue para sumamente importante - ¿Y tú?

 

\- Puede que sí. - dijo, aunque Jared supo que no era así, que la intensidad con la que le había está haciendo el amor hablaba por si sola de lo desesperado que estaba este hombre.

 

\- No me harías eso - respondió, estremeciéndose debajo de Ackles, que lame su cuello al mismo ritmo que le penetra, mientras con su cuerpo le cubre totalmente - No cuando me miras como lo haces.

 

\- Te amo, si, nunca te haría eso a ti. Te pertenezco. - Padalecki se estremece cuando siente los dedos abandonar su cuerpo, siendo sustituidos por algo de constitución robusta, que combinado al loco lubricante que ha dejado en él, le hace abrir sus piernas todo lo que puede.

 

No tiene memoria pero sabe que ha sentido esto alguna otra vez, la intromisión de Ackles es fuerte, dios, este hombre no duda ni un segundo en hacerle sentir todo el grosor y la fuerza de su miembro cuando se empuja hacia adelante, volviéndole loco por la forma en que su cuerpo se deshace, porque eso es lo que siente, el placer explotando en una honda de calor que no le permite controlar su cuerpo. No más allá que abrazarse a su espalda.

 

\- Jen - susurra a su oído - Mi amor... Jen

 

No sabe que es lo que causa en Ackles, como el calor de su cuerpo hace la escena tan familiar para el patriarca de los Auditore, a quien desde que lo conoció en el hospital, ha visto como un hombre imponente y gélido, con una actitud siempre superior a los demás, y sin embargo, podía hacer que un volcán estallara dentro de él mientras estaban en la cama.

 

\- No me sueltes - pide, de repente, aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno - No, en serio... no - cuando Jensen empuja por primera vez, gime abiertamente contra su oído, el sonido viajando por todo el cuerpo del otro hombre - Jen, mi amor... más, Jen.

 

Ni siquiera es capaz de notar que el hombre que le hace el amor no ha dejado de llorar desde que entro en él, es difícil hacerlo cuando se aferra con toda sus fuerzas a este sentimiento tan nuevo para él, quien comienza a entender con la interacción de sus cuerpos el verdadero amor que había entre ambos.

 

Ahora todo tiene sentido, la forma en que se estremecía cuando Ackles hablaba o le miraba, la forma en que añoraba verle pese a que no le recordaba, como se aferraba a su presencia. Dios, como eran incapaces de dejarse ir, todo, absolutamente todo tiene sentido y por eso es que le está rogando a Jensen que no le deje.

 

No había ninguna duda de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y de que podrían, de alguna forma, arreglar esto. Hacerlo funcionar de nuevo.

 

No sabe en qué momento termina, ni mucho menos en qué momento lo hace, solo está ligeramente consiente de que Ackles no ha salido de su cuerpo y está recostado en su pecho, donde él le abraza con fuerza, incapaz de soltar al hombre que para su sorpresa aún solloza, suavemente. Ha sido un orgasmo tan íntimo, tan fuerte, que su cuerpo, se siente arrullado, satisfecho y feliz.

 

 

 

 

Allí estaba de nuevo esa suave sonrisa, era tan elegante, tan llena de misterio y de cosas que no sabía nombrar cuando se trataba de este hombre; pero esa sonrisa de esfinge que tenía lo alteraba. Si, lo alteraba mucho, porque comenzaba a sentir como desarrollaba sentimientos por él a un paso alarmante, no ayudaba a pararlo el hecho de que Ackles le amaba.

 

Aunque hoy su sonrisa no era con él, sino con las dos chicas que tocaban en la televisión nacional, un concierto en la sinfónica de Nueva York, con esas dos niñas al piano, sus niñas, aunque no las recordara, sabía que ellas eran importantes para él. Sus sobrinas.

 

\- ¿Me traes un poco de vino? - Ackles le hizo la pregunta que había temido todo el día, él no tenía ningún vino, no compraba vinos, compraba sodas y a veces cerveza, pero el poco sabia de vinos.

 

\- ¿Tiene que ser necesariamente vino? - preguntó en voz baja, su mano derecha se entrecerró en la de su acompañante, que lucía demasiado atractivo con esa mirada llena de admiración totalmente fija en la habitación - Son realmente buenas, un prodigio - mientras lo decía, se acercó más Ackles, su cabeza descansando en su hombro.

 

\- Lo son gracias a ti, ¿No? - Ackles le observo a él un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a la TV. - ¿No tienes vino, mi amor?

 

\- No, no tengo - contestó con un puchero, girando su rostro hacia el pecho de Jensen - Puedo ir a comprarte un poco, o quizás Ian pueda traernos un poco, dijo que vendría a recoger unos libros dentro de una hora.

 

Su mirada regresa a la televisión, no lo sabe, pero el orgullo tan bien se refleja en su mirada, porque esas dos niñas son realmente muy talentosas en el piano y siente nostalgia de saber, que él fue quien les enseño desde pequeñas. Como siempre deseo ser un docente, había sido un sueño que se alegra saber que cumplió en alguna medida.

 

\- Debe haber algo en el auto, iré a hablar con el chofer. - iba a levantarse cuando de pronto Jared lo sentó de golpe. - ¿Qué? - dijo, amenazante, sin duda no acostumbrado a que lo manipularon de esa forma, pero si Jared tenía que hacerle enfadar para que no se moviera, y se lastimara el tobillo que tenía vendado y subido a una silla con cojines, entonces no le importaba.

 

\- ¿Estás loco? - preguntó, no le importó que Jensen acentuará el gesto amenazante - Tienes un tobillo lastimado, cuando llegaste anoche apenas podías moverte ¿Y ahora quieres caminar por ahí?

 

\- Cojee hasta aquí, ¿No? Además de cogerte anoche, no tolerare que me impidas caminar por mi cuenta. - dijo, en un tono un poco alto, que solo hizo que Jared se cruzara de brazos, sin apartar la mirada del mafioso. - bien, tu pregunta por mi vino.

 

\- Bien - dice, inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Jensen - Espera aquí, no te muevas. - le advierte de nuevo, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

 

Jensen le observa hasta que escapa de su vista con un suspiro. Si cerrara sus ojos por un segundo, podría fingir que nada había cambiado, porque desde aquella noche, Jared y él se habían reencontrado, por decirlo de alguna forma.

 

Recibió una copa de vino, y el cuerpo cálido de Jared arrimándose a su lado, el hombre seguía siendo afectuoso como siempre y le gustaba estar cerca de él, abrazarlo, besarlo, pero aún no había hecho una de las cosas que Jensen extrañaba. Este Jared no tomaba fotos de ellos.

 

\- ¿Tu no quieres algo de vino?

 

\- ¿Que recordaste? - le preguntó Jared, sacándole de sus pensamientos de golpe tanto que este puede ver la confusión en su rostro - Lo siento, es solo que pusiste esa cara que pones cuando estás recordando algo antes del accidente, dos meses contigo me han ayudado a reconocer esa expresión.

 

\- No es nada... - al mirar a Jared, observo su dulce puchero y de nuevo volvió a sonreír. - tú no has querido tomar fotos de nosotros, y tú siempre hacías eso. Sin importar en que situación estuviéramos.

 

\- Así que hacía eso, tiene sentido supongo una de las cosas que dije que haría sería aprender a tomar fotos - respondió, su vista posada en las dos hermosas damas que hacían una reverencia ante el aplauso de todo el público - Hablando de eso, debimos ir, espero que Kane esté tomando buenas fotos.

 

\- Estoy cómodo donde estoy, tengo mi hombre y mi vino. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo a Jared sonreír con ternura; este hombre, con todo lo gélido de su personalidad, podía ser un verdadero amante. - además, no quiero dejarte solo cerca de tu cumpleaños.

 

\- No sabes lo que me enamora lo atento que eres a esos detalles - susurró en respuesta, inclinándose para comer una de las galletas que Jensen le había traído - ¿Que haremos ese día?

\- No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer? No es como si pudiera... ya sabes, caminar por lo próximos días. - lo dijo con la intención de molestarlo, recordándole lo que había hecho hace unos minutos, por eso Jared rodó sus ojos.

 

\- No lo digas de esa forma, sabes que tenía razón - su mano se pone en el pecho de Jensen, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba por encima de su ropa - No puedes caminar así, podrías lastimarte más, no seas tan descuidado.

 

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres hacer con este hombre inútil que no puede caminar? - Le pregunto, tomando el control de la Tv. y apagándola, no necesitaba escuchar a mas pianistas, ya había tenido el placer de ver a sus sobrinas.

 

\- Oh bueno - sus mejillas se llena de rojo mientras se queda en silencio, pensando en que contestar - Bueno... quizás podamos ver alguna película y sentarme en medio de tus piernas y comerte un poco la polla, no lo sé, cosas casuales - ríe, juguetonamente.

 

\- Tu deseo de fornicar conmigo siempre supera la de tu preocupación por mis heridas. - dice, aunque no es que se esté quejando, solo se está burlando de él, mientras toma la mano de Jared en su pecho, llevándola a su boca para besarla.

 

\- No es mi culpa, el sexo contigo es distinto, es exquisito y caliente, pero tan tierno a la vez, me gusta.

 

\- No podemos tener sexo todos los días, no estamos en nuestros veinte ya. Yo ya pase de los cuarenta, y tu estas bastante... - no acabo de decir nada más, porque Jared se estaba subiendo en su regazo, quitándole la copa con vino y bebiendo todo su contenido antes de lanzarla hacia atrás, el sonido de cristal apenas fue escuchado por Ackles, pues la boca de Jared tomo la suya.

 

El beso no es desesperado, es una caricia suave, algo juguetona, que Jensen no se da cuenta que extrañaba tanto hasta que la recibe. Sabe que es Jared diciéndole lo que siente, que es Jared disfrutando de lo que ambos sienten, de cómo su cuerpo se relaja y deja ir en la sensación de sus lenguas enredándose.

 

\- ¿Estoy bastante hermoso, divertido y sexy? - completo la frase ajena, mientras se separaba.

 

\- Bueno, eso también, obviamente. - Le sujeto de su pequeña cintura, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

 

\- Porque yo apenas estoy iniciando los treinta, aún estoy joven - dice, llevando su mano a la mejilla ajena, acariciando un poco - y tú seximente maduro.

 

\- Tienes 38, Jared. - le recuerda, aunque le duele ver la decepción en los ojos de Padalecki. - No te preocupes, luces increíble para ser tan mayor.

 

\- Cuando desperté en el hospital casi no me reconocí a mí mismo - admite, en voz baja, mientras deja su frente contra la ajena - Sé que he envejecido bien - intenta restarle importancia al asunto, aunque aún sienta algo de incomodidad cuando lo dice.

 

\- Lo has hecho, y lo sé, mi vida, sé que muchas cosas te hirieron... y lamento haber sido tan insensible en ese momento, no debí haberlo hecho, no debí haberte tratado de esa forma.

 

\- Pero si quieres jugar al hombre maduro y el chico joven que quiere aprender, me han dicho que soy un buen maestro en la cama.

 

Logra su objetivo, la expresión preocupada y herida de Jared, es reemplaza por una sonrisa sincera, que le fascina admirar.

 

\- Me gustaría eso, puedes enseñarme todo lo que quieras - hace una pausa, antes de agregar - También lo siento, debí darte una oportunidad y no sólo encerrarme en lo asustado que estaba, lo siento amor.

 

\- No me conocías.

 

La respuesta de Jensen dice mucho de la verdadera situación entre ambos, aunque Ackles sabe que fue su culpa principalmente que esto ocurriera; él fue quien quiso encerrar a Jared en su castillo como si fuera una princesa.

 

\- Sabes un poco más de mi ahora.

 

\- Si, como que eres el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. - dice, su mano derecha se extiende, para empezar a encerrar cada uno de sus dedos conforme dice algo. - Te gusta el vino, así como escucharme tocar, te fascina que me duerma sobre tu pecho y a mí también. Oh y te gusta cuando te doy besos en las mejillas de pronto, lo sé porque tus ojos brillan un poco más.

 

\- ¿Solo eso has aprendido de mí? pensé que sabrías que no me gusta que intentes dominarme, pero que continúas intentando hacerlo, me excita. - iba a moverse, pero no pudo hacerlo, fue retenido por el peso de Padalecki sobre él.

 

\- También sé eso - su dedo se mueve por el pecho de Ackles, en una caricia suave y provocativa. - Incluso se porque mi insistencia te excita más, porque siempre termino con mis piernas abiertas para ti después de todo.

 

\- Exacto. - acaricio el pecho de Jared para luego tomar las manos de este. - vayamos al yate, podemos zarpar en unas horas, estar en el océano para la madrugada. Solos tú y yo.

 

\- ¿Solo nosotros? - la pregunta se desliza en un suspiro, mientras no aparta la mirada de los ojos verdes.

 

\- No veo a nadie más aquí, siempre hemos sido tú y yo, desde el inicio.

 

 

 

 

Le había comenzado a crecer el cabello, y ya rozaba el inicio de sus pómulos, lo peinaba todos los días y hacia todo lo posible para que creciera rápido, y aunque aún continuaba usando beanies de colores para ocultar que estuviera tan corto, se negaba a no sentirlo moverse con la brisa del mar, era una sensación tan relajante.

 

El Yate "El Rey II" era relativamente más pequeño que "El Rey", aunque para su sorpresa, este también tenía un elevador que iba por tres pisos distintos. Dos de los cuales eran de su interés, y un tercero que llevaba a los mecanismos internos del yate y a una pequeña balsa interna que habían usado para llegar a la costa de las Bahamas, a donde nunca había ido.

 

No había mucho que ver o comprar en esa isla, pero sin duda había disfrutado del hotel, la comida, y comprar cosas que según Jensen no necesitaría, era extraño simplemente irse de vacaciones, cuando el, quien había visto el mundo a través de su arte, nunca había disfrutado ser egoísta de esta forma.

 

Aunque su lugar favorito era la cubierta del Yate, apoyarse en la baranda y contemplar la infinidad del horizonte.

 

Le gustaba la forma tan suave en que se movían las olas, el suave sonido del agua al chocar y los pliegues que se formaban uno contra la otra, era relajante, tanto como la sensación que le embarga cuando Jensen le abraza por detrás, sus manos se entrelazan y cada uno puede sentir el peso del anillo ajeno.

 

Ha empezado a usarlo de nuevo, por capricho, aunque también supone que por culpa, por ver como Ackles en todos estos meses no ha retirado el anillo de su dedo, siendo fiel a él en cada aspecto. Hace unos días ha recordado algo que lo dejo sintiéndose mareado toda la mañana, recordó un momento en su vida con Jensen donde el sentía que su vida dependía del hombre, recordó el traje blanco de Ackles empapado con sangre, su sangre, recordó su mirada salvaje, y recordó parte del sentimiento de amor que sentía por él.

 

Usualmente los recuerdos venían a él como dejavus, hacer un pastel, tocar una melodía, mirar un programa de televisión, conversaciones con su padre y su hermano, cada pequeña cosa traía un recuerdo perdido. Lo que no podía entender era porque Jensen no traía ningún recuerdo a él.

 

\- ¿Peleamos? Antes de lo que ocurrió, ¿Tú y yo estábamos bien? - recordaba cuando había llamado a Ackles hace pocas semanas, después de que este se fuera ligeramente enfadado porque Jared rechazará la idea de volver a la Casa Auditore. Estaba llorando, llevaba horas haciéndolo, no por la pseudo discusión que habían tenido, sino porque no conseguía dar con ningún recuerdo de Jensen en su cabeza.

 

Ackles le había asegurado que no había sido así, y él le había creído, pero aun hoy, seguía sintiéndose impotente por no poder recordar al hombre que según todos había amado.

 

No le había dicho que estaba recordando pequeñas cosas y que lo más que había recordado de él, había sido ese pequeño segundo en que ambos estaban rodeados de sangre, sentía que no era justo darle algo tan pequeño al hombre a su lado.

 

Deseaba poder decirle algo más grande, más fuerte. Algo que les acercara más.

 

\- Deberíamos ir adentro, hay un frente frío que viene hacia nosotros y no quiero que te resfriés. - Jensen de susurro al oído, haciendo que se encogiera de gusto por como el sonido de su voz lo hizo estremecer.

 

\- Es cierto, el cielo se ha puesto un poco oscuro. - responde con un suspiro, mientras su mirada se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Jensen, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco por la forma en que su corazón late un poco más rápido. - Me gusta estar contigo, es decir, solos aquí, me siento seguro y cómodo.

 

\- Es todo lo que quiero, que te sientas bien conmigo. - acaricio la espalda de Jared, dejando un beso sobre su hombro cubierto por una camisa blanca que aun para su tamaño le quedaba holgada. - Vamos dentro, juguemos algo de póker. Quizás esta vez te deje ganar.

 

\- Pero esta vez lo jugaremos con ropa, porque la otra vez me avergoncé mucho de quedar totalmente desnudo ante ti. - se queja, inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de su esposo.

 

Pero nunca llega a tocar los labios de Jensen, porque este se aleja.

 

\- ¿Qué? - la estupefacción en el rostro de Ackles es algo que le asombra, porque nunca lo ha visto así, parece que alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

 

Jared entrecierra los ojos un segundo, seguidamente sus labios forman un pequeño puchero, toda su expresión, dice que está claramente confundido, por la reacción de su acompañante.

 

\- ¿Jen? ¿Estás bien? - cuando el hombre no responde, empieza a preocuparse por lo que lleva su mano a su mejilla - ¿Dije algo malo?

 

Su mano es apartada en un movimiento algo agresivo por parte de Ackles.

 

\- Nunca te conté eso, ¿Quién te contó eso? Más importante que eso, ¿A quién le dijiste eso para que te lo recordara? - es bastante severo, y ligeramente celoso, no a quien engaña, Jensen parece el monstruo de los celos ahora.

 

\- Espera, espera.. - dice, tratando de acercarse a Ackles de nuevo - ¿De qué hablas?, solo mencioné como jugamos el otro día... - se queda callado, su expresión se pone en blanco un segundo mientras las olas es el único sonido que se escucha entre ambos de pronto - Oh mierda, nosotros no hemos... es decir, eso fue hace... ¡Es un recuerdo!

 

\- ¿Estas recordando? - Ackles conserva su expresión severa cuando lo pregunta, pero ahora Jared puede ver porque estaba preocupado, este recuerdo, de Ackles bromeando con él sobre su estado de desnudez mientras el Auditore estaba completamente vestido, era algo de ambos, de hecho, recuerda el tacto de las sábanas bajo su piel desnuda, mientras veía al hombre con un traje vino tinto sentado en el otro extremo de la cama enseñándole a jugar sucio.

 

\- Ese día solo estábamos tú y yo en la habitación, casi que en la mansión... me dejaste comer helado desnudo, mientras jugábamos porque… - cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si tratara de sostener las últimas partes del recuerdo, la mano que se había quedado en el aire en dirección a Jensen, ahora se movió a sostener su propia cabeza - porque... te gustaba como chupaba o algo así.

 

\- No debería sorprenderme, lo primero que recuerdas y es relacionado al sexo. - Ackles bufa, pero parece más relajado ahora, tomando la mano de Jared y apretándola con sus dedos para devolverle a la realidad. - dice mucho de ti, bueno, de nosotros.

 

\- Lo siento, no debí soltarlo así, es solo que no me di cuenta que era un recuerdo, es como si hubiera pasado ayer. - explica, mientras Jensen tira de su cuerpo para que le acompañe a la parte baja del yate. - Si dice algo verdad, como que eres un poquitín celoso.

 

\- No lo soy. - lo niega de inmediato, tan rápido que Jared suelta una carcajada, ni siquiera preocupándose por decirle a Ackles cual fue el verdadero primer recuerdo que tuvo de él. - Solo me gusta cuidar que seas solo mío, ¿Sabes?

 

\- Apuesto a que si - deja que Ackles le siente en uno de los pequeños sillones que están en la estancia que los recibe - Aunque no creo que tengas que preocuparte mucho, nunca he sido demasiado popular y nunca he tenido alguien como tú a mi lado.

 

\- Dice el sujeto con un montón de ex-novios. - se queja, sentándose a un lado de Jared, y poniendo su barbilla sobre su mano para proceder a darle a Jared una de esas miradas intensas. - ¿Eso es todo lo que recordaste de nosotros?

 

Ackles sabe que no es así tan pronto una expresión de disculpa se pone en el rostro de Jared.

 

\- Es el recuerdo más sólido sí, pero no es el primero, es solo que no sabía cómo decirte, sin que te decepcionaras.

 

\- Está bien. Cuando estés listo, me hablaras de ello. - desvía su mirada al techo, donde pueden ver el cielo volverse lentamente más oscuro a través de un cristal. - estoy feliz ahora de que al menos recuerdes algo del pasado.

 

\- Estaba sangrando - dice de pronto, haciendo que Ackles cierre los ojos - Es decir, hace una semana, estaba medio dormido, cuando de repente te vi rodeado de sangre, mi sangre... me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta, que era un recuerdo, solo sé que estaba luchando por no dejarme ir y tu decías mi nombre y yo, estaba tan asustado.

 

\- Era solo una pesadilla. - Ackles le dice, manteniendo su postura, aunque su cuerpo se ha tensado visiblemente, y sus manos sujetan el brazo del sofá con fuerza.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó, sus manos temblando un poco cuando toman las manos contrarias. - Creo que fue real, porque me dieron ganas de llorar.

 

\- Para mí lo fue. - Jensen abre los ojos para ver donde sus manos se tocan, suspirando cuando puede sentir a Jared allí, vivo.

 

\- Debiste estar muy asustado - respondió, apretando con más fuerzas las manos de Jensen - En realidad, no puedo ni imaginar que sentiste, no pude dormir más, porque después quede con la sensación de que haría si hubiera sido yo quien te tuviera en brazos de esa forma.

 

\- No esperaría que hicieras demasiado, la verdad. No habría nadie a quien culpar que a mí... tú en cambio, pudiste haber tenido una mejor vida lejos de un hombre como yo, pero he sido incapaz de dejarte ir, aun después de lo que ocurrió.

 

\- Jensen. - se ríe, es una risa pequeña, cariñosa y suave - Sé que no soy enteramente tu Jared, que te dolió como nunca que te deslizaras de mi mente, pero aun así, aun cuando estaba tan confundido como asustado, no pude alejarme de ti y no creo que pueda.

 

\- Intente dejar que te fueras... solo no podía, ¿Y si recordabas y veías lo que había hecho? O, quizás, no recordarías nada y serias feliz con alguien normal, pero yo tendría que verte todo el tiempo, y probablemente mataría a cualquier bastardo que se atreviera a tocarte.

 

\- ¿Cómo ese sujeto de la fiesta? - preguntó en voz baja, estirándose para acurrucarse en las piernas de Jensen.

 

\- Exactamente como ese bastardo, lo hubiera matado como hice con los otros pero no sabía si te gustaba o no.

 

Jared le miro asombrado de lo que decía, pero la expresión de Jensen era ilegible, el hombre había cerrado sus ojos de nuevo.

 

\- Una vez te enfadaste porque investigue a tus exnovios, nunca te había visto tan enfadado.

 

\- ¿Te di razones para hacer eso? - pregunto, asombrado; mientras las manos de Jensen se empiezan a mover por su cabello.

 

\- Ninguna. Yo solo... No soy tan mentalmente estable como me gustaría serlo, en especial cuando se trata de ti como te habrás dado cuenta.

 

Intento ser sincero aunque no fuera algo que se le diera bien, debía razonar que este Jared frente a él quería saber muchas cosas sobre él al mismo tiempo.

 

\- Una vez me preguntaste como había sido nuestro primer beso, te dije que no quería hablar de eso. - no sabe porque recuerda eso, pero ve el interés encenderse en los ojos de Jared. - fue en la bodega de la Casa, te lleve allí para cenar con mis sobrinas. Quería interrogarte, así que te lleve a la bodega para que probaras mis vinos, aunque realmente solo quería asegurarme de que no fueras una amenaza para mi familia, no sé porque, pero acabamos besándonos.

 

La sonrisa de Jared es hermosa para Jensen, pero más hermosa es como se ha formado conforme describía ese primer beso.

 

\- Se porque te bese, porque si sentía la mitad de lo que siento ahora cuando me miras, ¿Cómo podría resistirme? - cerro los ojos casi como si buscara las palabras adecuadas - No te recordaba y pusiste mi mundo al revés, cuando salí del hospital estaba enojado porque no me mirabas o me hablabas, pero cuando tenía tu atención me sentía fuera de lugar, después agradecía que me dieras mi espacio pero era horrible estar solo en ese enorme apartamento. Pasaba el tiempo pensando en ti y preguntándole a Ian todo lo que podía, sobre nosotros.

 

\- Siempre has sido así, desde que te conozco tenías una fijación con las cosas, aunque seguro que te preguntabas como un hombre como yo acabo casándose con un baboso como tú. - Jared se quejó, pero Jensen no presto atención a ello. - nos besamos ese día... De una manera en la que no había besado a nadie, no tan pronto; fue como si quisiéramos probarlo todo el uno del otro.

 

\- No soy un baboso, algo torpe, quizás hablo mucho y me como cualquier dulce que tenga en frente pero también tengo cosas atractivas - lo dice, como si se estuviera defendiendo y antes de continuar, recibe los labios de Jensen, en un gesto tan tierno que solo puede dejar que el hombre imponga el ritmo a su gusto.

 

\- ¿Sabes que es lo más atractivo que tienes? - Jensen de pregunto, acariciando sus muslos con ambas manos, una a cada lado de sus piernas.

 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó algo impacientemente.

 

\- Yo, yo soy lo más atractivo que tienes.

 

Cuando empezó a decirlo su mirada estaba sobre sus muslos, en algún punto, supone que en el más importante, cuando levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, sintió que un calor agradable en el pecho, que le hizo sonrojar.

 

\- Si... estoy empezando a entender que eres lo más hermoso que tengo, pero, si es así, yo soy lo más hermoso que tienes.

 

\- No creo que hayas entendido bien. - Ackles sonríe, colocando su mano en el abdomen de Jared. - me alegra que me recuerdes... al fin.

 

\- ¿No? - preguntó confundido, pero conteniendo una risa cuando la mano de Ackles empieza a moverse en círculos - No te había dicho nada, porque quería darte algo más grande, algo más firme. No sé si el póker desnudo con helado cuente.

 

\- Estabas muy avergonzado esa noche, no parabas de decirme que aun con todos los años de práctica que tenías estabas perdiendo, pero yo sabía que seguramente nunca habías jugado póker en tu vida. Cuando te toco sacarte los bóxer incluso te sonrojaste, no sé cómo después de tantos años podías hacer eso... Avergonzarte de mostrarme tu cuerpo.

 

\- Quizás es porque tú mirada me sigue viendo de la misma forma que el primer día en que decidimos decir que si... no lo sé, solo estoy empezando a comprender porque te elegí.

 

\- ¿Lo estás? - Jensen estaba sonriendo, y eso hacía que Jared sintiera ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte.

 

\- Si y aunque suene extraño, estoy empezando a creer que te elegiría de nuevo, una y otra vez. Lo harías las veces que fueran necesarias para tener a alguien que me ame como lo haces.

 

\- Eres una persona muy buena, Jared. No conozco a nadie mejor que tú. - dijo, dejando salir un suave suspiro. - Te juro, que sigo pensando que estarías mejor con alguien más.

 

\- Siento que me dices eso más veces de lo que deberías - murmuró cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación de los dedos de Jensen en su cabello - Esto quiere decir que el doctor se equivocó ¿Verdad? - pregunto, sin poder evitar sonar esperanzado. - Es decir, mi memoria está regresando.

 

\- Tomara tiempo para que recuerdes todo, ¿No crees? - no podía dejar de tocarlo, se sentía eufórico, emocionado de continuar escuchando de la boca de Jared que lo recordaba, pero también aliviado de sentir con cada hora que pasaban juntos que Jared seguía siendo su Jared.

 

\- Supongo que sí, tomara tiempo - respondió haciendo un puchero después - Quiero recordarte, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, solo para saber si eres tan maravilloso como te veo ahora - abrió los ojos en ese momento, para encontrarse con el color verde de los ojos de su esposo, porque ese hombre que le sostenían tan delicadamente, era su esposo y la seguridad le llenaba de emoción.

 

 

 

 

Había estado lloviendo desde que llego a Baltimore, con el enorme Yate de Jensen Ackles en su cabeza, era increíble que se sintiera tan bien con esta ciudad, después de haberse relajado en el mar por casi dos meses, ¿Quién pasaba dos meses en el mar sin hacer nada? Joder, se sentía culpable con cada persona en su vida por haberse tomado dos meses de vacaciones.

 

Pero se sentía como un hombre nuevo, no había otra forma de decirlo, claro que ese no era el plan inicial, nunca planeó quedarse tanto tiempo en el mar, pero se había perdido en Jensen y ahora puede decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que Jensen se había perdido en él.

 

Por eso se sentía como un hombre nuevo, lleno de amor y cariño, tan fuertemente feliz, que a veces entre risas y caricias no podía apartar su vista de Jensen, había sido como si solo existieron ellos dos y nadie más.

 

La lluvia en Baltimore le había ayudado a poner sus dudas en orden, había empacado las cosas que había acumulado con los meses en el loft, y las había puesto cerca de la entrada, llamando a Ian para disculparse por haberse tomado tanto tiempo, forzando a la pareja a incluso comprar otro loft no muy lejos, llevándose la mayoría de los muebles de este, y dejando el espacio casi vacío.

 

Sonrió cuando escucho el timbre, estaba seguro de que sería su hermana, ella venia de Texas con su sobrino a quedarse permanentemente aquí, por lo que no necesitaría perderlo, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Ian lo vendiera a alguien más que no fuera él.

 

No podía hacerlo, sabía que el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos de Jensen y él, tanto de los que aún no recuerda, como los que habían empezado a construir juntos, ¿Cómo podía dejarlo?

 

Sonrío con nostalgia y acaricio el anillo, en esos dos meses solo había tenido pequeños recuerdos, todos relacionados con Jensen, que hacían que el hombre se mantuviera en su cabeza hasta en sus sueños. Había recordado a este, trayéndole una canasta llena de dulces, bailando con él en un pequeño e íntimo salón y uno, besándole en la frente. Atesoraba cada uno, pensó mientras abría la puerta.

 

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, no pudo cerrar la puerta como hubiera querido, en su lugar se agachó y escucho el disparo del arma que había apuntado a su rostro resonar en el apartamento, escucho el sonido metálico de una tubería de agua romperse y empezar a derramarse en el piso.

 

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, cuando tuvo que esquivar un segundo disparo, prácticamente tirándose en la parte de atrás del sillón, donde contuvo un grito de dolor porque un tercer disparo rozó su pierna.

 

Mierda, iba a morir e inevitablemente pensó en Jensen, por lo que intento llega a su celular.

 

No había forma de que siquiera llamándolo consiguiera algo de ayuda, el hombre seguramente no estaba ni cerca, y este maniático estaba demasiado cerca, le había dejado entrar así que ya no tenía posibilidades de huir.

 

Pero necesitaba decirle que le amaba. Dios, de verdad que necesitaba decírselo, cuando el cuarto disparo finalmente le alcanzó, el dolor era indescriptible, sentía su piel arder y prácticamente abrirse, su sangre empezó a empapar el suelo, mientras seguía luchando por alcanzar el estúpido teléfono.

 

Por fin consiguió tomar el teléfono de la mesita central de la sala, dejándose caer en el suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía desbloquear el teléfono porque sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y no importaba con que fuerza le diera al celular, este no marcaba su clave de acceso.

 

Se giró hacia su asesino, que tenía el rostro descubierto y se asombró al recordarlo tan pronto le vio.

 

Era su instructor de disciplinas marciales, Jensen se lo había asignado cuando Morgan se había tomado un tiempo, y por Dios, ese hombre había estado en la Casa Auditore incontables veces...

 

Intento hablar, cuando el asesino apunto a su pecho, y se preparó para recibir el tiro de gracia sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

 

Cuando cerró los ojos, presa del miedo y la impotencia, la sonrisa de Jensen llego a sus sentidos, era tan real, tan hermosa, casi podía tocarla con sus dedos, casi podía acariciar su mejilla y besar sus labios, fue en ese instante con el constante golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho que supo que tenía que intentarlo, que no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir, porque ese hombre le necesitaba tanto como él lo hacía y con esa determinación, esa que gano en segundos, se lanzó hacia el frente, sintiendo el disparo impactarle, pero no en un lugar vital, porque tuvo el tiempo y la fuerza de mientras tomaba la cintura del otro hombre de tirarle contra el suelo, el sonido del arma disparándose de nuevo, fue lo único que escucho, mientras golpeaba la cabeza del hombre de nuevo contra el suelo, una y otra vez.

 

Había sido entrenado por una razón, había sido sometido a duras sesiones de entrenamiento con armas y clases de defensa personal, se había ido a la cama a veces con más moretones que Jensen, así que al menos debía luchar.

 

Le debía eso a Jensen, no dejaría que el hombre pensara que su insistencia por enseñarle a defenderse no había valido para nada. Golpeo al hombre hasta que sintió como sus propios huesos se rompían, mientras dejaba salir lágrima tras lágrima.

 

Después de unos minutos, se detuvo, sintiendo como el hombre había quedado inconsciente bajo su cuerpo. Enseguida se quitó de encima, respirando agitado.

 

Sintió la sangre salir de su cuerpo, manchando el pantalón azul y la chaqueta blanca que se había puesto esa mañana y algo desorientado, intentó ver en qué lugar le había impactado la bala, para hacer presión y detener la hemorragia, eso era algo básico, según le había enseñado alguna vez alguien que no puede recordar. Levantó la vista y busco donde estaba su celular, estaba tan lejos y él estaba empezando a sentirse tan mareado, que cuando se levantó para caminar hacia este, un gruñido de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

 

No podía pensar en nada más que llamar a Jensen, aun cuando sus manos estaban temblando cuando empezó a marcar el número de su esposo... su esposo... se veía tan hermoso el día en que se casaron, puede verlo ahora, ahí, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa como si fuera el hombre más afortunado de este mundo, aunque en realidad era él.

 

\- Jared, no puedo hablar ahora, estoy ocupado con algo, ¿Te importa si te llamo luego? - la voz de Jensen le saca una sonrisa, el hombre suena feliz de escucharle y triste de tener que dejarle, es hermoso como le hace sentir.

 

\- El día de nuestra boda estabas sonriendo, cuando nos sostuvimos las manos en el altar, estabas sonriendo - su voz sonó ronca hasta para sí mismo cuando hablo y acto seguido tosió, algo de sangre, saliendo de sus labios.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿El océano te sentó mal? Puedo llamar a un doctor para que vaya a verte. - Jensen hablo ahora en un tono preocupado, mientras Jared apenas podía diferenciar las voces que se escuchaban de fondo. - espera... ¿Dices que recordaste nuestra boda?

 

\- Estabas.... estabas hermoso - replicó desorientado - Todo el mundo nos miraba pero yo... me duele - se quejó, apenas sosteniéndose de la mesa que tenía al lado.

 

\- ¿Jared? ¿Jared estas bien? - después de esa pregunta, puede escucharle gritar algo en italiano que no comprende porque su cabeza se siente como en una nube.

 

En serio le hubiera gustado decirle que le amaba, pero las fuerzas se le acabaron y termino dejando caer el teléfono al mismo tiempo que el también caía, cuando el suelo le recibió, realmente ni siquiera estaba consiente.

 

 

 

 

El hospital, la sangre en su camisa, las voces.

 

Una vez más, como cada noche, la pesadilla regresaba. Solo que ahora no era su cerebro atormentándole por los errores que había cometido, ahora era real. Tan real que estaba teniendo un gran problema al procesar dicha información. ¿Cómo decidir si querer creer que esto estaba ocurriendo de nuevo? Apenas había pasado un año de lo ocurrido, y aquí estaba, sintiendo como si nunca se hubiera levantado de esta silla.

 

Una pequeña mujer vestida de blanco estaba cambiando lo que fuera que la intravenosa colocada en el brazo de derecho de Jared estaba introduciendo en su cuerpo, Jensen vigilaba cada movimiento que hacía la joven enfermera, asustado, receloso, como si estuviera haciendo algo más que pudiera alejar a Jared de su lado, estaba más desconfiado que nunca, más paranoico.

 

Misha le había dicho que no podía dejar que esto le volviera loco, que Jared le necesitaba, pero ¿Como no podía estarse volviendo loco?, si cuando había llegado al apartamento de Jared, le había encontrado desmayado, desangrándose tortuosamente rápido al lado de quien le había enseñado a defenderse, en quien él había confiado la seguridad de la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

 

\- Deberías ir a dormir Jen, te ves un poco cansado - la ronca voz de Jared le saco de sus pensamientos, de un momento a otro.

 

\- Cállate. - gruño, enfadado, herido, mirando a Jared sonreír por su tosquedad, eso le dolía, le dolía esa sonrisa enorme que tenía. Porque Jared no había dejado de sonreír, porque aparentemente estaba "feliz de estar vivo", y aunque pareciera que él no estuviera feliz; si lo estaba, pero despreciaba la idea de poder sonreír ahora.

 

\- En serio, deberías descansar un poco, Harris está cuidando el hospital, ¿De verdad crees que alguien llegaría a mí con esa mujer armada hasta los dientes ahí afuera? - preguntó juguetón, queriendo sacar algo de Jensen más allá de "Cállate" y las miradas de miedo que le dirigía de vez en cuando.

 

\- Ella nunca será suficiente. Nadie nunca será suficiente. ¿No lo entiendes? Tenías a un guardaespaldas, que resultó ser un asesino que solo estaba vigilándote y ahora pretendes que confíe en alguien más tu seguridad. No lo voy a hacer, nunca más, nunca, voy a volver a dejarte solo.

 

No se había dado cuenta que su tono de voz había subido y subido, que su rostro se había desfigurado de una forma que asustaría a cualquiera, pero no a Jared, que sujeto su mano con fuerza, incapaz de hacer nada más por lo adolorido que estaba su cuerpo.

 

\- Estoy bien... mírame Jen, estoy bien.

 

\- No estás bien, estas en el hospital de nuevo, y yo me jure que haría algo para detenerlo, pero no pude hacerlo... No sabes cómo... De vergonzoso es... Tener que verte después de no haber podido defenderte.

 

Jared suspiró, su mano subió a acariciar la mejilla de Jensen, hasta que una de las rebeldes lágrimas que no detuvo chocaban contra su mano, se quedaron así unos segundos, solo sintiendo el calor de la piel ajena.

 

\- Mi amor, la única razón por lo que un torpe pianista como yo pudo defenderse, fue por qué tú me enseñaste a hacerlo, salvaste mi vida Jen. Lo sabes.

 

\- Debí haberlo hecho mejor. - sollozo, acercándose a Padalecki para poner su cabeza en su pecho lo más delicado que pudo. - Por ti... Pude haberlo hecho mejor.

 

\- Me amas Jensen, me amas y eso es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado nunca, solo con eso y cuidar de mí, incluso cuando yo te alejaba, es solo una muestra de lo bien que lo has hecho.

 

\- Debí estar contigo, Jared... Debí quedarme... - estaba seguro de que nunca le había visto así de vulnerable, y era extraño porque era un hombre tan fuerte, tan decidido, incluso frívolo, pero aquí estaba, asustado, herido, enfadado.

 

No podía pensar en otra cosa que en cuanto le amaba.

 

\- Yo debí quedarme en nuestra casa - respondió simplemente para después agregar - ¿Puedo regresar a nuestra casa Jen?

 

\- Claro que no, debes quedarte, aun no estás bien. - Ackles respondió, su voz ligeramente llorosa mientras se enderezaba en la silla, sacando un pañuelo con el que limpiar su rostro.

 

Jared no pudo evitar reír, aunque el suave movimiento terminara en un pequeño quejido.

 

\- Estoy harto de estar aquí, la enferma no me quiere dar dulces de ningún tipo. Ni los chocolates que me trajo Misha anoche.

 

\- No puedes comer eso, tonto... Estas en cama, haces tus necesidades por un tubo, de verdad quieres molestar más a las enfermeras, aunque no las he visto quejarse de colocarte el catéter... Adoran hacerlo.

 

\- No me recuerdes eso - se queja, tratando de no reír para que su cuerpo no le duele, aunque es difícil, aún recuerda los ojos sorprendida de la enfermera más joven cuando vio su miembro. Era como si nunca hubiera visto nada así, la forma en que abría los ojos y soltó un sonido de exclamación, fue tan inocente, que incluso Jensen, tuvo que contener una risa.

 

\- Jared. No hay nada que quiera más que llevarte a casa, pero no creo que sea recomendable. Lo hablaré con los doctores si es lo que deseas... Tenerte en casa... Me dará mucha paz mental. - suspiro, sujetando la mano de Padalecki, las lágrimas aun resbalaban de sus ojos cada vez que pestañeaba.

 

Había estado furioso por tantas horas ya, que su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo al escape que le proporcionaba el llorar, un escape silencioso que angustiaba a Jared, no recordaba muy bien haberle visto de esa forma así que para él estaba resultando ser una situación muy emocional.

 

Dios, ¿Cuantas veces le habían disparado y hace cuantos días ya?

 

\- Hueles muy mal. - le dijo a Jensen, haciendo reír al hombre que continuaba derramando lágrimas. - En serio, ve a casa, toma un baño, y regresa a mí.

 

Sabía que convencer a la dura roca que era Jensen Ackles sería una tarea titánica.

 

\- Siempre estás impecable - sigue, sin importarle la mirada que Jensen le está dando - Y sé que quieres un baño, por dios que sí... quizás conmigo ahí, pero el doctor aun no me quiere de pie. - ya lo último sonó más a queja, haciendo que Jensen sonría un poco.

 

\- Solo quieres que descanse.... Pero no puedo hacer eso, no mientras tú estés aquí. No puedo confiar tu vida a nadie más. - dijo, siendo interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió con mucho cuidado, la enfermera encargada de Jared entro, con intenciones claras de subir la medicación de Jared para que durmiera.

 

\- Jefe. - Kane entro, mirando como Jared se dormía apenas pudiendo despedirse. - encontramos algo.

 

\- Espero que sea algo concreto, porque algo no suena particularmente importante - dijo, sosteniendo la mano de Jared que se había relajado entre sus manos, la tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro le habían calmado un poco, claro que también estaba el hecho de verle dormir. Las enfermeras le habían dicho que Jared no estaba durmiendo, que se despertaba entre lágrimas llamándole y Misha había mencionado que era síntoma de un stress postraumático por todo lo que había vivido los últimos meses, todo era una carga enorme sobre sus hombros.

 

\- Gracioso, jefe. Pero... Encontramos al sujeto que planeo esto, es extraño, porque Cohen era un... Policía. - dijo, haciéndolo soñar tan extraño como parecía. - récord impecable, sellado y alejado del Departamento de Policía de Baltimore. Amell me dio su expediente completo. Alguien lo quería dentro de nuestra familia, así que lo consiguieron, pero no querían usarlo para información, el plan desde el inicio era causarle daño a Jared, aprovechar tu momento de debilidad para tomar el clan, y decapitarte como ejemplo.

 

\- Camorra. - Jensen dijo, antes de suspirar, poniendo su mano en sus sienes para aliviar el dolor, antes de suspirar de nuevo. Parecía que la melancolía le ganaba a su interés por escuchar lo que su cuñado político tenía que decir. - el doctor dijo que Jared... que el debió haber muerto con la precisión de los disparos. Y sin embargo aquí estaba, hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada. - Jensen no podía dejar de ver al hombre dormido.

 

\- Es más duro de lo que cualquiera pudo haber imaginado al inicio - respondió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta - Creo que incluso más de que tú pensabas - se encogió de hombros antes de suspirar - Aún no sabemos porque no intentaron matarle en tu supuesto momento de debilidad - lo último lo dice, de forma irónica rodando los ojos - Tememos que haya más gente implicada, que se diera una lucha de poder en el momento que Jared perdió la memoria, uno que les dio más tiempo a ambos, porque... vamos, sabes que lo pudieron matar fácilmente en los meses que estuvo lejos de la familia.

 

\- No entiendo porque está vivo. - dijo suavemente, mirando a Christian, dejando a este con una sonrisa porque no había forma de lograr nada con Jensen en el estado en el que estaba.

 

\- Porque es testarudo, necio, que se niega a dejar a lo que más ha amado nunca - respondió, casi sonriendo con lo que el mismo decía - Creo que lo mejor es que lo lleves a casa, por cierto su hermana está abajo, está preocupada.

 

\- Ella puede esperar. - Jensen dijo, mirando a Jared. - espero un día para venir, puede esperar unas horas más.

 

\- Nada va a pasarle, yo puedo cuidarlo mientras bajas a hablar con ella - dice con suavidad, porque sabe que es muy probable que Jensen no acepte - Vas a dañar la imagen de cuñado adorable si no bajas.

 

\- No dejare que nadie lo vea, lo sabes, ¿Por qué insistes? - le lanzo una mirada furiosa, y Christian se encogió de hombros, pero con esa expresión de que buscaría como salirse con la suya.

 

\- Porque tengo que decirte desde ya que no es sano que se encierren el uno en el otro - tiene que respirar un segundo un poco más por la forma peligrosa en que Ackles le mira - Eso dijo Misha y bueno, insisto porque esa mujer está muy angustiada, deberíamos dejarla subir por cinco minutos al menos.

 

\- Bien, pero si algo le pasa a Jared, voy a despellejar vivo a Somerhalder, y te haré verlo. - le amenazó, volviendo su atención a Jared, su esposo dormía con su boca ligeramente abierta, y tan pronto Kane de marcho, se inclinó sobre Padalecki para besarlo.

 

Los labios de Jared hacen lo que esperaba, le traen una sensación de tranquilidad, que atraviesa su cuerpo entero, haciendo que sonría con suavidad, abriendo los ojos que había cerrado y concentrándose en la visión de Jared vivo, a su lado. No sabe cómo han podido sobrevivir a tanto, no sabe cómo Jared mismo ha luchado tanto para seguir a su lado; es un amor más inmenso de lo que pensó merecer en algún momento en su vida y las lágrimas, inundan sus ojos de nuevo, jurándose que tiene que detener esto, que no puede dejar que lo intenten una tercera vez.

 

 

 

 

Se había sentado en la cama con suavidad, su pecho le dolía y ya se había tomado las pastillas necesarias, así que respiro lo más tranquilo que pudo, sin esforzar mucho su tórax; y luego se giró a ver a Jensen Ackles, que dormía desnudo, con la sábana enrollada en los pies, su piel era bañada por la luz de las farolas del patio. Estiro su mano y acaricio la pantorrilla de Jensen, mirando como este no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente.

 

Había pasado tres días desde que había salido del hospital, fuertemente medicado, con muchas citas a las que asistir y con un pronóstico sumamente positivo sobre su memoria. Todo parecía perfecto, excepto porque tuvo que sostener la mano de Jensen muy fuerte cuando dio el primer paso afuera y el miedo le invadió.

 

Afortunadamente no tuvo un ataque de pánico o algo parecido, pero si había sido difícil, tan difícil que Jensen le beso cuando estuvieron dentro del carro.

 

De pronto sentía que estar afuera lo asustaba, porque esta era la tercera vez en su vida con Jensen donde había experimentado el terror por la muerte tan cerca y tan potente. Vio hacia la ventana, podía ver las sombras de los hombres de Jensen moverse, pero ahora lo asustaba, sin querer, apretó tanto la pantorrilla de Jensen que este despertó, lo que lo hizo soltarlo de inmediato.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? - se sintió culpable de inmediato, no había viso a Jensen dormir en días, y ahora interrumpía su sueño.

 

\- ¿Te duele?

 

\- No - respondió con suavidad, un amago de sonrisa formándose en sus labios - Vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar.

 

Ackles se sentó en la cama, dando un bostezo mientras miraba a la ventana y luego a Jared, que seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama.

 

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a acostarte?

 

\- Creo que ya he dormido demasiado - respondió en voz baja haciendo una mueca cuando intento girarse hacia su esposo - Mierda... - tomo una larga bocanada de aire que paso a ser una risa cuando Jensen dejo un beso en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

 

\- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos a ver televisión? - Le pregunto Jensen, poniéndose de pie, todo su cuerpo desnudo haciendo que Jared se quedara embobado viéndolo tomar un pantalón largo y colocárselo.

 

\- Pero tú necesitas dormir - dijo, cruzándose de brazos - Y mi plan era verte dormir, porque eres muy guapo de esa forma.

 

\- Eso es aterrador, duermo mejor cuando tú duermes, no cuando me vigilas. - se giró hacia Jared, y le extendió la mano, incitándole a levantarse.

 

Jared sonrió traviesamente y acepto la mano que su esposo le daba, sus anillos rozándose cuando se entrecerraron con la mano ajena - Lo siento, es solo que no quería despertarte, me preocupa lo poco que has descansado las últimas semanas.

 

\- Supongo que sí, no he tenido una buena noche de sueño sin ti en mi cama. - Le coloco su mano en la cintura y lo ayudo a levantarse lentamente, tomando pasos lentos a la sala donde el sofá ya estaba acomodado para la comodidad de su esposo, quien se sentó lentamente y dejo salir un suspiro cuando Jensen se sentó a su lado.

 

\- Anoche recordé un par de cosas más - dice, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen - Estabas entrando por la puerta de nuestra casa, las niñas corrieron a abrazarte y yo estaba aguantando las lágrimas, porque estabas volviendo a mi... sano y salvo, te tome una foto, capte el momento en que me viste y... me quede sin aliento, solo que no recuerdo dónde está esa foto.

 

\- Misha debe tener esos álbumes aun. - dijo, mirando hacia la estantería vacía, pero cuando regreso su mirada a Jared, vio los álbumes de cuero negro en una mesilla donde el florero que el mismo Jared había elegido para esa esquina no estaba. - Oh, están allí, ¿Quieres verlos?

 

\- Si, si quiero - respondió emocionado, Jensen beso su mano cuando se separó y él se sonrojó, - Me estás mimando tanto que cuando me recupere, solo voy a querer estar entre tus brazos.

 

\- Pues cuando eso pase, tendremos que hacer algo al respecto no crees. - Tomo los cinco álbumes en su mano y los coloco a un lado de donde estaba sentado junto a Jared, y se acomodó de nuevo, tomando el que tenía un enorme número uno dorado en la portada. - ok, supongo que los arreglaste en orden cronológico.

 

Asintió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que su esposo le decía, sobre simplemente disfrutar el momento que estaban pasando.

 

\- Cronológicamente y por emociones.

 

\- Eres un baboso. - respondió, y tan pronto abrió el álbum en la primera página, el aliento de Jared se cortó.

 

Allí estaba la primera foto de Jensen que había tomado nunca.

 

Esos ojos dorados fijos en él.

 

\- Soy tu baboso - respondió sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor mientras sus dedos acariciaban las fotografía con cuidado - Te veías hermoso ese día, tan inalcanzable, como si fueras un ángel, bueno, cuando me apuntaron todos con sus armas no fue tan hermoso.

 

\- Te lo merecías... desde el inicio abusabas de tus privilegios conmigo.

 

\- ¿A si? - preguntó, riendo mientras empujaba su hombro hacia su esposo - ¿Se puede saber cómo abusaba de ti, guapo?, Porque lo más que recuerdo es que me comí esos finos chocolates que tenías guardados.

 

\- Siempre te comes mis dulces, en especial los que son únicos y exclusivos para mi paladar, los devoras siempre como un cerdo, metes muchos en tu boca y luego, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo le agarras el sabor de esa forma?

 

\- Cuando tienes más llena la boca saben mejor, no ves que no hay rincón que no los sienta.

 

La lógica de Jared, es la lógica de un glotón para Jensen.

 

\- En fin, aquí fue la primera vez que te tomaste una foto con las niñas en un recital, estabas muy emocionado de verlas actuar, nunca mostraste esa misma emoción conmigo... - se quejó, pasando la página para mostrarle una foto de Jensen en la baranda de El Rey, con el mar detrás.

 

\- Estaba muy emocionado esa tarde que cocinaste toda la cena tú solo - molesta, inclinándose para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Jensen - Me gusta el mes que pasamos en el mar, es como si nos hubiera ayudado a reconectar.

 

\- A mí también... - replico, estirando su mano para acariciar el cabello de Jared con suavidad, buscando acomodar su largo cabello siempre desordenado.

 

\- Lamento todo lo que sufriste cuando todo esto empezó - susurró con suavidad - Lamento haberte dicho que no te importaba, yo simplemente, estaba asustado.

 

\- ¿Estabas asustado? ¿De qué? - cuestiono con suavidad. - ¿De que ya no te amara?

 

\- No te recordaba, pero me sentía atraído a ti como una abeja a la miel, podía ver en tus ojos que esperabas tanto de mí y yo no sabía cómo dártelo, así que pensé que como no te acercabas ni me hablabas, no te interesaba ¿Cómo podía interesarte sino te recordaba? ¿Cómo podías seguir amándome?

 

\- Te seguía amando, solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. - respiro hondo, dejando que Jared le quitara el álbum de las piernas para continuar observándolo. - temía que si empezábamos de nuevo esta vez verías todas mis fallas.

 

\- Eres tan perfecto que a veces soy yo quien me siento torpe a tu lado, como si no te mereciera - acaricia otra de las fotos que tiene en el álbum; en ella, está dándole de comer Jensen una fresa llena de dulce de leche, mientras sonríe.

 

\- Ambos creemos eso del otro, yo pienso que no merezco a alguien tan... único, como tú, pero me siento incapaz de dejarte ir, incluso en ese momento me sentí incapaz de hacerlo.

 

\- Nunca me dejes ir - pidió, pasando una hoja del álbum y sonriendo con ternura, cuando se enfocó en una foto algo torpe, porque la había tomado con su brazo estirado mientras dejaba un beso pequeño en las mejillas de Jensen, de sorpresa; captando su expresión entre cariñosa y avergonzada - Promételo...

 

\- Te lo prometo. - Como siempre, Jensen no podía dejar de verlo, captando todas sus expresiones, comparándolas con las que había hecho anteriormente, era simplemente hermoso.

 

 

 

 

La Bahía de Baltimore estaba repleta a estas horas de la madrugada, había gente subiéndose al Ferry, y otros subiendo a sus yates privados. Tal y como él, muchos estaban esperando a la salida del sol para navegar. Estaba sentado a orillas del muelle con dos de sus perros, su cámara apuntando a donde podía ver una franja naranja aparecer por el horizonte entre los barcos atracados en el muelle. Podía escuchar a la distancia a hombres gritar, mujeres quejarse y el sonido de las aves marinas al ser despertadas por los ruidosos barcos que iban saliendo poco a poco. Tomo una foto y reviso la precisión de la foto, mientras estaba en eso, sus manos comenzaron a ser bañadas por una luz amarillenta, alzo la mirada y observo como ya el sol comenzaba a visualizarse.

 

El aire salado, la brisa, el agua salpicándole en el rostro, estaba en el lugar donde todo había comenzado. Sintió nostalgia por todo el tiempo pasado, por no tener a Sadie y a Harley con él ya, por no ser joven, y por el dedo perdido que a estas alturas aun le provocaba sensaciones fantasmas que ninguna sesión de terapia había ayudado a sanar.

 

Apunto su cámara a El Rey una vez tuvo las fotos del amanecer que quería y allí estaba, el comienzo y el final de todo en su vida. Apoyado en la baranda del yate, sus lentes negros sobre su cabeza y sus ojos inusualmente dorados con la luz del sol, fijos en él.

 

Soltó la cámara con cuidado, esta quedo perfectamente contra su pecho por que el listón que la sostenía estaba enredado en su cuello, sus manos cayeron a sus costados mientras se levantaba para acercarse más al muelle, donde El Rey arribaba, en todo ese instante no había separado su vista de los ojos de Jensen con su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho y el peso de su anillo en su mano, sintió el alivio llenarle al verle sano salvo.

 

Lucia tan elegante, tan enorme en su Yate, todo vestido en blanco, a su lado se asomó entonces una hermosa rubia adolescente, y la sonrisa de Jared se ensancho, hace cuanto que no veía a sus sobrinas. Meses sin ellas, meses sin el hombre al que quince minutos después se aferraba con fuerza, sin querer soltarlo ni un segundo, era suyo este hombre, era suyo y estaba allí con él al fin, después de una larga espera.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - Jensen Ackles le pregunto en el instante que lo soltó.

 

\- Solo una hora, Harris no me dejo venir antes de que tuviera suficientes hombres ubicados estratégicamente en el muelle, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está a cargo de mí. Paranoica y mandona.

 

\- Inteligente y diligente, ¿A eso te refieres no? - Con los años, había descubierto que era cada vez más difícil hacerlo sonreír en público, pero hoy, Jensen estaba tan feliz como él. - ¿Disfrutaste del crepúsculo?

 

\- Oh si, si claro, por eso es tu favorita para cuidarme - molesta inclinándose más cerca de su esposo. - ¿Todo está bien? ¿No te lastimaron? - ni siquiera deja a Ackles contestar antes de agregar con reproche. - sabes perfectamente que quería ir contigo, esta cacería que has iniciado me tiene intranquilo de que algo te pase.

 

\- Estoy bien, no tengo ni un solo balazo en el cuerpo que sea nuevo. Puedes revisarme si eso quieres. - Jensen abrió las solapas de su chaqueta, mostrando su fuerte pecho cubierto por la camisa blanca. La sensual expresión de Ackles provocándole a romper las reglas le dejo con la boca abierta.

 

\- No hagas eso. - dice sonrojado, llevando una de sus manos a esconder un mechón de su cabello que se movió hacia el frente detrás de su oreja. - No estaba de acuerdo con esa cacería que iniciaste, si te hacían daño... ya nos habían hecho tanto daño y si algo te pasaba. - su mano se movió al pecho de Jensen, en el centro, donde pudo sentir su respiración suave y eso hizo que un propio suspiro de alivio se escapara de sus labios.

 

Jensen había estado totalmente convencido de que tenía que encontrar hasta el último implicado en el ataque que le arrebató la memoria y el, había estado aterrado, porque sentía, ahora que la mayor parte de sus recuerdos estaban ahí conjugándose con los nuevos que habían construido en medio de todo el dolor que habían enfrentado, que se volvería loco si algo le pasaba a este hombre.

 

\- Tenía que hacerlo, a veces tienes que recordarle a las personas que lo que es tuyo, no se toca. - Jensen sujeto la mano en su pecho con firmeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su esposo. - Deberías ver tu cara, estas tan asustado. No tienes por qué estar asustado, Jared. Estoy bien, y tú también lo estarás pronto.

 

\- Lo estoy, el médico ya retiro la dieta especial que tenía y mis recuerdos están ahí, solo a veces me es difícil saber en qué momento pasaron. Dice el doctor que es normal que estén como… ¿Desordenados? - explica, dejando que Jensen le atraiga un poco más cerca. - Y aun así, estaba asustado... ¿Los encontraste?

 

\- Los suficientes para venir a casa, pero esto no se ha acabado. - sabe que no son las palabras que Jared quiere escuchar, pero tampoco quiere mentirle. - Te amo, me alegra que estés recordando cosas. ¿Ya recordaste nuestra colorida vida sexual?

 

\- Recordé una vez que estábamos comiendo esas fresas importadas que tanto nos gustan, y que termine atado de manos, con los ojos vendados y las piernas bien abiertas… - susurra con una sonrisa llena de diversión. - también recuerdo que después de un gran orgasmo me abrazaste contra tu pecho y me dormí atado de manos, sintiéndome seguro de que estabas a mi alrededor.

 

\- Deberíamos intentar eso... - los ojos de Jensen, los gestos de su boca, la expresión corporal de su cuerpo, todo eso se junta imposiblemente en una sensual combinación que le dice que su esposo está feliz, y no solo de verle. - Vayamos a casa, Jared.

 

Jared inclino su frente contra la de Jensen, sintiendo la sensación de tranquilidad que le daba sentir a Jensen a su lado, feliz y seguro.

 

\- A nuestra casa, como siempre lo hemos hecho...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a nem_sa por siempre estar alli para corregir nuestros errores! :D


End file.
